<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蓝色 by Endless (Josiechung)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838966">蓝色</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless'>Endless (Josiechung)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：校园霸凌，弟弟挺变态的，哥哥某种意义上也算不上正常吧</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘昊然/张若昀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>作者自荐篇目</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：校园霸凌，弟弟挺变态的，哥哥某种意义上也算不上正常吧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏天是一个不讨喜的季节。漫漫没有尽头的热，白天是铁板上翻腾的热浪，夜晚是蒸笼里盘旋的热气。每一寸皮肤，每一个毛孔，都像是糊了一层膜，让人无法呼吸。</p><p>即使有所谓的冰凉和清爽，比如汽水，比如雪糕，比如泳池里那一汪荡漾的蓝色，最终也逃不过蒸发过后那令人厌恶的黏腻。</p><p>张若昀吐掉了嘴里的凸木棍，湿润深色的那一截，接近头段的部分已经被咬得从中间裂开，折成两半。</p><p>恶心。他想。也难吃。他补充道。木屑的味道就像是赶不走的苍蝇，节假日里最烦人的亲戚，尤其像那些应该被拉出去揍一顿的臭小孩。</p><p>呸。他用力地吐了口唾沫，眉头皱得很紧很紧。他双手插兜，含胸驼背，脚下却像着了火一样，急躁地穿过巷道，走上楼梯，推开窄门，抓起一大壶凉白开冲进杯子里再一口冲进身体里。</p><p>洒出的水湿了桌子，湿了胳膊，也湿了他的脖子和衣服。他浑身都在发抖，尤其是双手抖得最厉害。他用手背擦掉了嘴边的水，砸下杯子，哪儿都使不上力地爬上阁楼，最后一刻才想起来蹬掉鞋子钻进角落里。</p><p>他很像一只猫，双腿蜷曲，双手抱膝，整个人缩成一团，和他的枕头与薄被一起，堆积在宽敞阁楼的一角之中。</p><p>他发烧了，也许是生病了，低烧，大概不怎么严重，就是让他觉得浑身没有力气，精神不济。他好像有点困，可是又睡不着。心脏一直咚咚咚地跳着，像是在害怕，焦虑，担忧。脑子里也是，总想着下午上课的时间，老师堂上的发问，家长接到的电话，还有他们回家的动静。</p><p>他突然好想哭。没来由的。鼻子突然就酸了，眼眶发热流下眼泪，鼻头胀堵流出鼻涕。他抓起了手边的薄被，皱成咸菜一样的布料沾满了某种让他安心的气息，不是什么好闻的味道，但是让他很想把自己包进里面去。</p><p>他到底是没哭成，眼泪只流了两滴就断了，鼻子也就堵了不到几秒钟。被子里的氧气很快也被他消耗完毕，他只能重新冒出头来用力深呼吸。然后他闭上了眼睛试图入睡，双手双脚夹着自己的薄被，像是抱着什么绝世珍宝。</p><p>人在生病的时候总是很容易睡着，跟失眠一样容易。这或许是生命本身自带的某种神奇力量，要么让你赶紧死，要么让你拼命活，然而不到这最后一刻，你都搞不懂它究竟是想弄死你还是救活你。</p><p>但张若昀想，随便吧。反正他这会儿已经控制不了他自己了，就算他知道结局是死，此刻也着实没有力气去撑起沉重的眼皮。</p><p>而手机铃声在这时突然响了。是下午一点半的闹钟，他中午出校门时特意设定的，以防下午上学迟到用的。但这会儿他已经快睡着了，别说起床上学了，就连动动手指关掉闹钟都做不到。</p><p>又要挨骂了。这是他在意识消失前想到的最后一句话。</p><p>叮铃铃的闹钟一直在不知疲倦地响着直至午后时分，电池发烫到了极限，然后电量一下耗光，手机自动关机。在这期间，手机还接到过好几个不同的电话号码，几乎每一个人都响铃了足足有一分钟。但是张若昀全程睡得昏死，别说睁眼了，睫毛都不带抖一下的。还是他奶一路从居委赶回来，扯着破锣嗓子在楼底下死命喊他，张若昀才算迷迷糊糊地睁开了双眼。</p><p>嚯，挺厉害，他这一觉，把班主任都给睡到家里来了。</p><p>张若昀揉了揉乱糟的头发，还穿着袜子的双脚踩上高低不一的木板阶梯，随意蹬上歪扭跌落在阶梯上的鞋子后，直接打着哈欠拖沓走到来人面前。</p><p>“老师好啊，坐，我给你倒杯水。”张若昀说着又打了个哈欠，他随手从倒扣在盘子上的几个玻璃杯里拿起一个，从一旁的水壶里倒出凉白开，把杯子放在了他面前。</p><p>“张若昀，你无故旷课，是要记过的。”老师没喝杯子里的水，甚至没看它一眼，只是直直盯着面前的学生。</p><p>“你就算是发烧请假，也应该先跟老师说一声，然后通知家长带你去看病。而不是这样一声不吭就从学校里离开，谁也不告诉地躲在家里蒙头大睡，你这样是很不负责任的表现，你知道你奶奶这一下午有多着急吗？”</p><p>“我这不是好好的吗。我的家事就不劳老师费心了。”</p><p>“你！我也是为了你好！”</p><p>“呵……”张若昀不屑地冷笑了一声，目光逐渐从老师的身上转向他身边的一个男生，皱眉问，“你谁啊。”</p><p>“张若昀你给我差不多一点，这是你同桌你说他是谁啊。人家昊然专门过来给你送笔记和作业，你还不谢谢人家。”</p><p>“哦，谢了啊，东西放下就行。”</p><p>“你！”</p><p>“老师，没事的。”刘昊然及时劝住了欲要发火的班主任。随后拉开书包链，拿出张若昀的东西放在面前的桌子上，却没有听他的话，放下东西之后就滚。</p><p>“今天讲的都是新课，要不我还是留下来给你梳理一下吧。”长相斯文的男孩仿佛有些胆怯地提议道。一旁的班主任听了简直是又欣慰又生气，瞪着张若昀的那副仿佛烂泥扶不上墙的模样，都快把他瞪出两个洞来。</p><p>可张若昀对这一切早就习惯了。他直接无视了班主任的目光，对着刘昊然随口回了句“随你喜欢”，接着就拿起桌上那一堆乱七八糟的作业和笔记丢到书桌上，随后直接坐在沙发上看起了电视。</p><p>班主任简直要被他这个不成器的模样气出病来，再看不下去地负气起身走人。临行前他本要叫上刘昊然的，可是懂事的男孩坚持要留下来给张若昀补习，班主任不好拦他，便独自一人离开了。</p><p>彼时一直插不上话的老人家总算找到机会和刘昊然套套近乎。那讨好一般的语气低下得让张若昀听了就觉得膈应。他忽地扔下了遥控起身瞪视两人，意识到他心情不好的奶奶立刻闭嘴转身准备做饭，可张若昀却因此更气了。他三两步抢走了老人手里的东西，勒令她去沙发那儿坐下后，不甚欢迎地抬头看向杵在桌子旁的刘昊然。</p><p>接收到信号的少年看来有些窘迫但又理解抓了抓校裤，他有些磕巴地留下一句“那你先忙”，又和沙发上的老人家道了句“奶奶再见”，最后留下自己的笔记本便转身离开了张若昀的家。</p><p>怪胎。张若昀在心里嫌弃道。回头听见老人家不甚同意地教育他时极其不耐烦地怼了她一句“你少管闲事”，接着就拎着食材走进厨房里准备料理碗饭。</p><p>有关发烧的事，是在张若昀大半夜洗过澡都准备睡了的时候才被他重新想起的。装在蓝盖透明三角管里的水银体温计十年如一日地硌得他腋下不舒服。放置在床尾一角的风扇呼噜噜地吹着温热的风。一旁的黄色灯泡显然已经不如从前亮了，手边的杂文小刊只翻了两页就累眼得让他太阳穴阵阵隐痛。</p><p>没法他只好丢下手里的本子，转头点开手机里的音乐。闭上眼渐渐想睡的时候，他恍惚听到有人问他，海的颜色是什么。</p><p>张若昀没见过海。虽然他住的地方离海不远，甚至在很多人的印象里，他所在的城市是个沿海城市。但他真的没见过海，所在的地方也没那么沿海。</p><p>不过有的时候他也会幻想海的样子，幻想自己走在金黄的沙滩上，幻想自己踏进湛蓝的海水里。他不是很会游泳，甚至可能有点怕水，但他想他还是很乐意到海里游一圈的，去亲自感受一下那些浪潮的汹涌与身不由己的碰撞，去感受一下大自然的力量。</p><p>烧退了，虽然好像没退完全，但已经很接近正常体温。张若昀收好体温计，本想着就这么直接睡了，可无奈喉咙干得要命，只好又爬下去灌了杯水顺便再来口退烧药。</p><p>明天是周五，下午好像有数学还是化学的测验。啧，真烦人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刘昊然讨厌吃瓜，就是字面意义上的瓜，一类植物，尤其讨厌苦瓜。他甚至没有办法理解，这个世界上为什么会有苦瓜这种东西的存在。要知道按照大自然的一般规律，苦的东西那都是有毒的东西，偏偏这玩意儿，被国人尤其是搞中医养生的人，夸得跟包治百病一样。</p><p>苦瓜在夏天是最为常见的，不仅家里的餐桌上有，就连食堂的饭菜里也总出现它的身影。试想一下你好不容易端着个空盘子排了大半天的队，结果轮到你的时候只剩下一堆残羹冷菜，还全是你不爱吃的玩意儿，你对这学校的食堂还能有爱吗？</p><p>刘昊然想，水放多了的泡面都能比这鬼东西香。所以每到夏天来临的时候，他总是会端着面碗躲在校园不起眼的一角里。茂盛的枝叶替他遮挡着正午毒辣的阳光，身旁高大的建筑间，气流的对撞还能不时吹起一阵淡淡的风。</p><p>落了灰的阶梯上，铺着的瓷砖磨损严重，裂痕替代了花纹成为显眼的装饰，积灰的黑色缝隙里仿佛藏了无数让人避之不及的病菌。破败，肮脏，注定遭人遗弃。但奇怪的是，刘昊然有时对这样的存在充满了强烈的好奇，甚至向往。</p><p>他就像一个垃圾收集爱好者。</p><p>人们越是看不起的东西，他就越是有种想亲近的冲动。</p><p>就好比那个倒在地上浑身脏兮兮的人。纯白的校服被鞋底踹出好几个繁复的花纹印子，裸露在外的皮肤也因为粗暴的摩擦而渗血受伤。他抱紧了自己的脑袋，双腿蜷曲保护柔软的腹部，一看就很有挨打经验的样子。但他也不只是会挨打，趁着所有人在最后松懈的时候，他总会突然反扑地拽倒其中一人，盯死了他地一个劲狠揍，直到被回神的其他人一脚踹翻在地，再没有力气爬起来。</p><p>揍他的人会带着伤员离开，而他则会安静地一直躺在地上，一动不动地，就维持着最后被打的那个姿势，像是在休息，疗伤，又像在认命，等死。</p><p>有的时候因为巧合，男孩倒下时面朝的方向会正好对着刘昊然这边，所以他们也算是有过几面之缘的熟悉陌生人。受了伤的男孩浑身都是尖锐的刺，就连眼神都叫人不敢直视地想要退缩。刘昊然每次都在努力和他对视，但每次都是一上来就被疼得本能低头，连带着整个上身都不自觉缩成一团。</p><p>所以他只敢趁男孩离开的时候偷摸去看他的侧脸和背影。抿紧的五官透着一种说不清是冷漠还是愤怒的疏远，微长的头发总是略显凌乱地往四周炸开。有些踉跄的脚步大概是在照顾校裤底下看不见的擦伤，动作间若隐若现的脚踝好像被鞋子或短袜擦红了一片。</p><p>男孩会主动去医务室接受治疗，但他讨厌听老师们自以为是地教训他。所以大多数时候，他都会抓着药一个人躲在楼边的角落里处理伤口，完事了再把该还的东西送回医务室去。</p><p>有时，他们会在这中途碰上第二次面。疗伤过后的男孩戾气没那么重了，可偷跟被发现的刘昊然却是更加的心虚了。所以他总是转身就跑，但又不舍得跑太远，往往就是随便躲在某棵大树的背后，一边扑通扑通地紧张喘气，一边又害怕又期待着男孩跟上来找他。</p><p>可男孩一次都没有理会过他。</p><p>也不仅仅是他。刘昊然觉得男孩对自己身边的一切都好像很漠不关心。仿佛只要不直接与他发生接触的，在他眼里就都是跟空气一样可以被无视的。</p><p>刘昊然觉得挺失落的，但他又觉得这样挺好的。一想到男孩也许和这个世界没有任何的关联，所有已知的团体组织甚至个人都在极力排斥他的融入，一种扭曲的快乐和激动便在刘昊然的胸口膨胀起来。没有归宿的存在，不被承认的身份，无人在意的生命，全都是最符合他钟爱之物的独特条件，也是他一直在极力寻找的那个唯一。</p><p>他想要他。</p><p>刘昊然回到了课室。午休刚结束的课室十分吵闹，为了充分利用这最后一点的休闲时光，每个人都在绞尽脑汁地想着不同话题一个接一个地聊。刘昊然穿过人群回到自己的座位，从抽屉里拿出课本摆好后，也有样学样地加入到周围的聊天当中。</p><p>“你们知道学校里有个男孩总被人打吗？”刘昊然问道，“就在篮球场那附近，我每天中午都能看到他。”</p><p>“你说的是张若昀吧？是不是头发长长的，鼻子上还有颗痣那个？”</p><p>“他鼻子上有颗痣？”刘昊然有些意外，因为他没怎么看过那男孩的正脸，所以并不清楚这些有关他具体长相的细节。</p><p>“应该就是他了，我们学校里整天打架的就他一个吧，听说初中开始就这样了。”</p><p>“他跟那些人有什么过节吗？”</p><p>“谁知道，可能就是单纯看他不顺眼吧，你不觉得他那人看着就特招人嫌吗，面无表情的跟鬼一样。”</p><p>刘昊然没有回答，只是想了想又问：“他学文科还是理科？”</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>“啊没什么，你们聊吧，我去个洗手间。”</p><p>刘昊然没去洗手间。他想着同学们刚才的话，从楼梯口拐到了上一层，然后沿走廊来到最末一个班的班级门口。他不敢明目张胆地找张若昀，只好站在窗边往里张望。末班的课室特别的混乱，明明和他们只隔了一层楼，却感觉像是两个完全不同的世界。</p><p>但张若昀的位置比他预料的还要好找。教室最末尾一排，角落里最靠近垃圾桶和杂物的地方。他没有同桌，更没有朋友。在一片吵得可以掀屋的喧闹中，他独自一人寂静地趴在桌子上。就是偶尔擦过他身体扔进桶里的垃圾，也没能让他从臂弯里抬起一寸脑袋。</p><p>刘昊然站在窗台旁看了他很久很久，久到每一个路过的人都停下片刻的目光在好奇他到底在看什么。刘昊然不想引人注目，只好收回视线转身离开。但他还是听到了一些人的小声议论，大抵都是他来这里干什么之类的话语。看来再浑的学生，八卦起来的样子也和普通人没什么两样。</p><p>高一下的学期生活很快就迎来了尾声，高二分班的结果公布让一部分人冲上云霄，也让一部分人坠落谷底。如果单纯从班级、成绩乃至前途这样的角度去看这次的结果，刘昊然毫无疑问是属于后者的。但如果站在他个人梦想成真的角度来看，他绝对是属于前者。</p><p>其实刘昊然压根就没把学习成绩这种东西放在眼里，学文学理对他来说也都无所谓。这次的分班他只追求一个结果，这也是他这十几年来向他父亲提出的唯一一个要求，他要跟张若昀一个班。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>出门收拾书包的时候张若昀本不想拿上那个笔记本的，又厚又重的一本，看着就让人浑身难受。可他也不想让刘昊然借机再来他家里拜访，结果还是只能认命地攒在手里拎出家门。</p><p>为什么不放书包里，是因为他嫌弃。然而在某个不知名的瞬间，他却忽然不懂自己究竟是在嫌弃哪一个。</p><p>从家到学校的路程并不遥远，清晨的窄巷里也没有傍晚时那么闷吵。可张若昀还是出了一身汗，尤其是握着笔记本的手，又湿又黏的一片，怎么蹭都他妈蹭不干净。</p><p>烦躁的人于是有了把这东西扔掉的冲动。他不自觉地看向远处越来越近的垃圾桶，发痒的五指越发止不住动作的欲望。然而一辆自行车忽然撞到了他，不轻不重的擦碰伴随着的是熟悉而讨人厌的嘲笑声。</p><p>无聊。张若昀在心里想着，不知怎的方才在心中翻腾的冲动一下就消失得无影无踪。无聊。他看着手里的笔记本，依然嫌弃地翻了个白眼，像是着急着脱手一般，快步回到了学校把东西摔在刘昊然的桌上。</p><p>那是一声超出预料的重响，连张若昀自己都有点被吓到，更别提原本正趴着补觉的刘昊然，以及四周被吸引了注意力的旁观者。</p><p>可谁都没有想到，最先反应过来的竟然是受惊最大的刘昊然。“你、都看完了？”他似是有些不信，单纯的双眼巴巴地看着张若昀。“你的烧好点了吗？”他又接着问道，转身从书包里拿出自己的作业放在他桌子上。“昨晚的题还挺难的，你要看一下我的吗？”</p><p>张若昀一把将刘昊然的作业推回他的桌子上，然后一屁股坐在自己的位置上，扔下书包，趴在上面补眠。他睡觉的姿势很独特，既不面朝左，也不面朝右，而是面朝下地，只用额头抵住胳膊骨的，一种很不舒适但相对隐私的自我保护睡姿。</p><p>刘昊然安静地注视着他，从他眉角那尚未痊愈的伤口开始，一点点看向他的眼睑下淡青的黑眼圈，然后是颧骨处快要掉痂的几道细微擦伤。没有新伤，说明他最近没再和人打架。但从他抽屉里的垃圾，还有他最近依然不济的精神状况来看，人们对他的霸凌还是没有结束。</p><p>另外，刘昊然注意到他的校裤一侧有自行车轮胎蹭过的花纹，痕迹很新鲜，应该是今早在路上被弄上去的。所以说那些最近没在学校里跟他动手的人，也不是真的就打算放过他了。</p><p>刘昊然从抽屉里拿出一包纸巾，抽出一张后叠好盖在手心上，随后拉起张若昀的校裤，把布料绷直展平后，轻轻替他擦去其上的灰尘。</p><p>然而敏感的人很快就醒了，余光瞥到刘昊然动作的时候，张若昀就跟见鬼了一样大骂着收回自己的腿。“你在干嘛！”他有些惊恐又不解地瞪着刘昊然。在听到对方回答“你裤子脏了，我想帮你擦一下”的时候寒得一身鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。“你脑子没病吧？”张若昀诚心地发问。可刘昊然还是那副淡定而坦然的模样。“没有。”张若昀一下被噎住，只好单方面结束这次谈话。</p><p>他把腿交叉缠起来收在椅子底下。再度趴下的时候有意把脸别向了右侧，并多少远离了刘昊然。</p><p>刘昊然默默地叠起纸巾放回抽屉里，眼神似乎有些可惜地注视着张若昀的后脑勺，但终究没有再去打扰他。</p><p>距离早读开始还有不到十分钟的时间，刘昊然从口袋里摸出手机，给某个号码发了一条午休约见的短信，之后就收起了电话准备开始上午的学习。</p><p>在末班上课有一个好处就是，老师们对学生的学习表现要求异常地低。基本上只要你人在课室，上课期间不打断讲课，其他的你想做什么老师都不会干预。但有的时候，该走的程序还是得装装样子，比如上课点名回答问题，定期测验检查学习进度之类的。</p><p>“张若昀，你起来回答一下这道题。”</p><p>突然的发问让刘昊然猛地从课本中抬起头来。正低头看着点名册的老师也估计压根就不认识张若昀这个人，更加不知道他正蒙头大睡着。出于照顾和帮忙，刘昊然赶紧推了推身旁还在睡觉的人，但比他动作更直接的，是后排直接一脚踹在他凳子上的男同学。</p><p>刺耳的巨响惊醒了张若昀，也惊吓到老师。当老师抬头对上骂着脏话起立的张若昀时，某种根植在他骨子里的育人本能便让他忍不住说了他几声。同时他面露厌色地敲了敲黑板上的题目，严厉地要求张若昀说出解题思路和正确答案来。</p><p>张若昀鄙夷地勾唇冷笑，刚说着自己不会，正准备坐下来的时候，忽然感到后背一凉。紧接着当他回头查看时，同样的触觉也落在了他的胸上，是一道从钢笔里挤出的黑色墨汁。</p><p>顿时整间课室笑成一团，还没回神的刘昊然才刚明白发生了什么，眼前就忽然闪过一个黑色的影子，紧接着他就听到后座男生发出一声惨叫，同时他的硬壳笔记本掉在地上发出沉重的闷响。</p><p>混战几乎是在一瞬之间爆发开来的。张若昀上一秒刚把人脑袋砸破，下一秒就被人从身后泼了一瓶烫开水。虽然只是七八十度的水温，但也足以把人伤得浑身发红疼出声来。</p><p>倒塌的桌椅很快堆满了整个教室，聚在一起的众人就跟疯了一样全部涌向孤立的男孩。控制不了场面的老师狼狈地落荒而逃，其他事不关己的群众要么视若无睹，要么拿出手机拍照录像。</p><p>被群殴的男孩很快就再一次倒在地上变得难以反抗。这时，之前被砸破头的男生拿着地上的笔记本推开了面前的众人，那一刻意识到什么的刘昊然才忽然出手相救。然而他的动作太慢，没办法拦下男生把本子扔出去的举动，就只好扑身挡在张若昀头上，用手挡下那足以砸穿他脑袋的沉重笔记本。</p><p>暴乱一下变得死寂无声。人们用复杂的眼神看着刘昊然这突如其来的举动，一时竟不知道该作何反应。倒是被他救下来的张若昀，十分不领情地一把推开刘昊然并离开了教室，不知道又准备躲在哪个阴暗角落里独自舔舐伤口。</p><p>从地上爬起来的刘昊然沉默地看着他离开的背影，没有急着追上去，而是回头扫了一眼身边的人。这时，人群里突然冒出一个像是解释的声音，说是张若昀先动的手，但话还没说完就被刘昊然扔下本子的巨响给打断了。</p><p>“谁泼的水。”刘昊然问道，看不出表情也听不出波澜的声音透着一股诡异的压迫力。并不一定让人觉得恐惧，但就是让人浑身不舒服，本能地想要远离和摆脱他。</p><p>整个教室里没有人承认，但不久就有一个矮个子的男孩被人推了出来。他似是有些不安地看了眼刘昊然，张嘴就想替自己辩解，但立刻就被人给堵了回去。</p><p>“你知道烫伤可能会留疤吗？”</p><p>“那你之前——”</p><p>“我之前没说，所以我现在告诉你，还有你们，做什么都可以，但不许在他身上留疤。”</p><p>“大少爷你到底想怎样？我们就会打架，玩不来你那一套——”</p><p>“不会就来问我，我可以教你们。”刘昊然淡淡地扫了一眼额角流血的男生，被噎的人顿时摊了双手，一脸“你是老板你说了算”地坐回自己座位上。</p><p>“还有，以后别再私底下对他动手动脚，我不喜欢。”</p><p>男生心虚地移开视线，一脸敷衍地点了点头。</p><p>“怎么弄他这件事，我以后会把计划发给你，你按部就班做就行。”刘昊然说着扶好了张若昀的桌椅，替他收拾好散落一地的个人物品，之后再离开课室准备上天台找人。</p><p>目送他离开的男生憋了一肚子的脏话，却等到人彻底走远了之后才敢负气地狠骂一声。</p><p>“操他妈的！是不是有钱人的脑子都他妈有毛病！？”</p><p>“算了吧，他爱怎样就怎样呗，无谓跟钱过不去。”</p><p>“可这钱我他妈拿得不舒坦！要不是因为他爸，我呸！去他的官二代！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刘昊然从小开始就什么都不缺。所以从来没有人问过他，他想要什么。就连他自己，也是在很久之后，才开始思考这个问题的。</p><p>他记得那是一个阴沉的下雨天，他站在泥泞的花坛旁，看着一条浑身是毛的虫子在地上艰难地蠕动前行。他看得入了迷，像是从来不知道这个世界还有这样一种无比丑陋却让人挪不开视线的存在。毛毛虫浑身都是黑的，只有毛根处泛着一点红。它很胖，很肿，动作很笨拙。被人用脚踢翻在地的时候，得花很长一段时间才能扭转身体重回正轨。当有树枝戳在它肚子上时，它立刻会以最恶心的姿态蜷缩扭曲起来，直到身体断成两截，生命迎来终结，它也依然是那个令人厌恶和嫌弃的丑陋模样。</p><p>可刘昊然就是莫名其妙地钟情于此，他感觉到了心跳加速和呼吸加快，他甚至有股想把这两截爆浆的尸体带回家珍藏的冲动。他也确实这么做了。还不止这一次。不知道从何时起，他的房间里堆满了各种各样令人反胃且厌恶的收藏品，好像只有这些所有人都不想要的东西，才能区别于其他所有能被一般人拥有的东西，成为真正属于他的东西。</p><p>尽管后来他所有的藏品都被他父亲勒令清扫干净，但这种扭曲的思想依然根植在刘昊然的骨髓里，甚至让他变得越来越贪婪，需求越来越迫切。</p><p>所以他不止一次认为，遇到张若昀就是命运女神对他最大的眷顾。生活一团糟的男孩就仿佛那暴雨中的毛毛虫，被无数路过的小孩恶意地嘲笑与玩弄。但他的生命力却比毛毛虫要顽强很多，更像阴沟里打不死的蟑螂。</p><p>蟑螂好。刘昊然最喜欢的就是蟑螂了。同样拥有翅膀，理应可以享有翱翔天空的自由，却一生只能藏匿在下水道中，靠着人类的垃圾生存与繁衍。这样的生命，是生来就注定只能依附于他的存在。</p><p>他一定会好好照顾他的。</p><p>推开天台厚重的防火门，刘昊然拿着一大瓶刚买的冰水靠近了角落里的张若昀。其实没怎么受伤的男孩看起来情况不算糟糕，就是被热水烫到的地方还呈现着一片火辣的红，但好在，伤势没有刘昊然预想的那么严重。</p><p>“你不去医务室吗？”刘昊然把冰水递给了张若昀。男孩似乎有些心动地看了一眼，但没有伸手去接。</p><p>“你能别管我吗。”张若昀有些烦躁地回道。他从小就不与人亲近，哪怕是面对一直抚养他长大的奶奶，也从来没有好脸色好语气。所以他在面对刘昊然这种没眼力见的黏人精时，他除了厌烦还是厌烦。</p><p>“你要是不去医务室，就用冰水冲一下吧。烫伤这事可大可小的。”但刘昊然好像聋掉了一样，自顾自地拧开瓶盖靠近张若昀，完全不顾男孩惊讶又排斥的反应，直接扯开他的衣领把水倒了进去。</p><p>“操！你他妈！”浑身一激灵的张若昀跳着骂咧道，湿了水的衣服一下黏在他的背上随他的动作狠狠擦过伤口。顿时一阵钻心的痛烧得他猛吸凉气，话都说不出来的憋屈让他只能狠瞪一眼刘昊然，某种奔腾在胸口的欲望让他巴不得一脚将人从天台边踹下去。</p><p>“疼吧。你要是不冲点凉水，等下只会更疼。”刘昊然说着把水瓶递给张若昀，见他还是不愿意接，就弯腰放在地上，自己退到半米开外的阴影底下。</p><p>张若昀皱眉不解地打量着刘昊然，仿佛在努力搞明白他那个大头脑袋里到底在想些什么东西。但好汉不吃眼前亏，白给的冰水不要白不要。</p><p>看到张若昀弯腰拿起水瓶的时候，刘昊然开心地笑了笑。他学着男孩盘腿坐下的姿势在一旁也跟着坐下，目不转睛的双眼始终注视着他的一举一动，就好像一个人肉相机，视奸般记录着所看到的一切。</p><p>张若昀不习惯他那样直白不加以掩饰的目光，在明暗与洁净脏污的对比间，让他发自心底地感到不适，乃至自卑，并想要逃离。</p><p>刘昊然注意到张若昀微微背过身去，他知道男孩还是在抵制他，可又觉得这对他露出了后背的姿态透露着某种隐约的信任。刘昊然心里忽然就小小雀跃了一下。</p><p>“他们为什么总打你？”</p><p>冰凉的纯净水很快就见了底，落在身上地上的水也撑不了几秒的蒸发，不多时就只剩下一片黏腻而闷湿的触感。张若昀拧好瓶盖，五指握住塑料瓶轻飘飘的身体，手腕稍一用力，就在刘昊然意外的眼神中将瓶子直接丢下了高楼。</p><p>“讨厌一个人，”张若昀回过头来对视着刘昊然，死水一般的双眼叫人看不出任何一点的生气，“是不需要理由的。”</p><p>水瓶落地的声音就好像给男孩的言论落下了定音。刘昊然看着他起立，看着他走过，看着他拉开出口的防火大门，却一下拽紧了他的纤细手腕，让人跌撞进怀里。</p><p>又疼又烦的张若昀怒瞪着双眼正要发作，挥起的拳头眼看都要碰上刘昊然的颧骨了，却被他一句话硬生生叫停在半空。</p><p>“喜欢一个人也不需要理由。”刘昊然平静却笃定地说道，那过于稀松平常的语气，就好像在和他讨论他吃饭爱吃什么菜色一样。</p><p>“要不还是去一趟医务室吧，我陪你。”</p><p>张若昀用力挣脱了他的手腕，头也不回地拉门跑下楼。</p><p>然而半分钟之后，他却还是和刘昊然一起出现在医务室里。大脑一阵混乱的张若昀甚至都想不起刚才究竟发生了什么。只记得自己好像下楼不久后就被刘昊然追上了还被他拽着跑了一路。看着斯斯文文的羸弱男孩也不知道哪来的那么大力气，比他略长一些的双腿迈起步来他妈的就跟刘翔跨栏一样追都追不上。</p><p>背上的烫伤还在持续性地烧疼着，越是动得厉害就越是脱力的张若昀差点一个跟头直接栽倒在楼梯间。好不容易终于到医务室的时候，没吃早餐的身体几乎已经彻底虚软地倒在椅子上。从胃里翻起来的阵阵干呕混合着大脑里不断发作的头痛，一下浑身都在难受的他喘得连一句话都说不上。当听到刘昊然要借用病房给他后背上药的时候，甚至连一个拒绝的机会都没有，就被人脱掉了衣服按倒在床上。</p><p>“怎么弄成这个样子，你是不是又跟别人打架了？”老练的校医一眼就看出了端倪，可还不等张若昀负气地反驳，一旁的刘昊然便率先插嘴道：</p><p>“不是的老师，意外而已，您把药给我吧，我来帮他就好。”</p><p>刘昊然的这番话校医显然是不信的，只是因为看出他有意在偏袒张若昀，才睁一只眼闭一只眼地随他们去了。</p><p>“把药涂在伤口上就行，正常来说应该五到十分钟就会止痛了，要是一直不起效你再来找我。”</p><p>“好的，谢谢老师。”刘昊然礼貌地把校医送出病房，关上门后下意识地拧了一下门锁，之后才拿着药又重新回到床边。</p><p>彼时张若昀正警惕而有些紧张地看着他，但不是因为他锁门的小动作，刘昊然想张若昀应该根本就没注意到他的小动作，男孩之所以紧张，主要还是因为他手上的药和他背上的伤。</p><p>“我会尽量轻点的，你忍忍，实在忍不住了就叫出来吧。”</p><p>刘昊然说着掏出口袋里的手机放在床头的柜子上，接着脱掉鞋子跨到床上去。</p><p>“你干嘛？”忽然觉得不对的张若昀下意识就想爬起来，但很快就被刘昊然按住肩膀给压了回去。</p><p>“你别动啊，别怕，我就是想方便一下动作，不然扭着身子我不舒服。”</p><p>刘昊然这话听着有理，可落在张若昀耳中不知怎的就是让他觉得别扭。而且一个大男人骑在另一个大男人的屁股上给他上药，这姿势怎么着也有点奇奇怪怪的吧。但很快，落在背上的刺痛感就打乱了张若昀费解的思绪。</p><p>男孩冰凉的指尖带着绵滑的膏体缓慢抚过伤患，听着像是很舒服的场面，然而每一下动作的初始都夹带着让人抽气的锐痛。忍得指关节都有些发白的张若昀甚至搞不清这到底是男孩动作的问题还是药膏本身的问题，只知道这密集的刺痛混合着舒爽的镇痛，一下就让他整个后背变得又痒又麻，像是有无数羽毛在上面轻戳轻扫，叫他十分难耐地很想挠。</p><p>“哎！你别抓啊！”</p><p>“操！我都快痒死了，你他妈放手！”</p><p>“这真不能抓啊，要不我给你吹一下吧。”</p><p>“啥？嗯……”张若昀还没搞懂刘昊然想干什么呢，忽然就感到背脊窜过一阵酥麻。那简直让他浑身发抖的触感惊得他不住呻吟，顿时就想喊停的人立刻扭动双腕试图挣扎，可无奈这个姿势下更好施力的一方是刘昊然，因此不管他怎么努力，身体都始终被人掐得死死地摁在了床上。</p><p>“别闹。”忽然，一声低语挨在张若昀耳边短暂地响起，那直击心底的震颤让他从耳骨一路痒遍了身体。可刘昊然撤退的动作很快，若不是此刻他背上还残留着被男孩校服扫过的触感，或许他会真的以为方才那一声可能是他的幻听。</p><p>“药还没上完呢，不想疼你就安分点，好吗？”明明是谴责他的语气，便要在最后加一句上扬的反问，搞得气氛一下变得柔和甚至于宠溺，暧昧得让张若昀浑身鸡皮疙瘩，想动又不敢动。</p><p>“这就对了嘛，你别怕，我会尽量让你舒服的。”</p><p>“你能别这么说话吗？”张若昀有些受不了地打断道，或许是他多心了，但他真的觉得刘昊然的每一个字里都隐藏了言外之意。可每当他回头看刘昊然的时候，男孩的表情都是该死的单纯而友好，搞得他就好像一个心思龌龊，冤枉好人的小人。</p><p>“你不喜欢，那我不说就是了。”刘昊然浅笑着听从了张若昀的话，指尖又挖出一坨冰凉的软膏轻柔地涂抹在他背上，借着行医之便认真而细致地描摹着他的身体曲线，酥麻的下体强压着勃起的冲动而反复磨蹭着他的臀部。</p><p>一阵漫长的沉默过后，终于涂好药的刘昊然满足却又不舍地暗透了一口气。他撑着张若昀细窄的后腰起身下床，临松手前最后偷偷地轻抓了一把软肉，同时拿起一旁的校服上衣递给他，转移他的注意力。</p><p>果然没有觉察的张若昀只接过衣服蒙头套上。刘昊然这时拿回了床头的手机存下刚刚录下的音频。</p><p>两人离开病房的时候正好看到被砸破头的男生坐在门外接受治疗，那洋溢在他脸上的阴狠笑容，配上他耀武扬威地甩着手机的举动，就好像又想到了什么主意准备教训张若昀一样。然而被恐吓的人只是在心里冷笑了一声，对于这群只会打架的类人猿，他向来是不屑一顾的。</p><p>可就在第二天早上，一段名为“不良学生校内卖淫”的音频突然在学校的贴吧、论坛、各个年级的学生群、班级群乃至家长群中疯传开来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“不是我。”</p><p>第无数次被责骂，第无数次他冷漠打断。</p><p>不是他。挑事的人不是他，动手的人不是他，音频里挨肏的人也不是他！</p><p>可从来没有人听他的，没有人信他。他们只会说，一个巴掌是拍不响的。他们只会不停地质问他，为什么不在自己身上找找原因。</p><p>张若昀想笑，他真的好想好想笑。可他觉得自己很不争气，每次在这种场合，他最后都一定会笑到红了眼睛。</p><p>甩上大门的那一瞬间，发泄出来的是愤怒和屈辱。对上刘昊然双眼的那一刻，刺痛张若昀的还是自卑和屈辱。</p><p>男孩一张嘴就是对不起。张若昀不想听，转身就走，可他还是要一路追着跟他说对不起。张若昀受不了地，回头直接给了刘昊然狠狠一拳头，把人打得撞在墙上又狼狈地跌倒在地。可他竟然还是要说对不起。</p><p>“你别跟我道歉！”张若昀忍无可忍地大骂道，某种不知名的郁闷激烈地翻涌在他心中，让他疼得几乎想吐血。</p><p>“你要是跟这事没关系，你就别跟我道歉。”张若昀嗓子沙哑，甚至带了一丝无力感。他看着刘昊然一脸愧疚地丧坐在地上，止不住的眼泪和歉意哭得比他这个当事人都还要伤心难过，这心口就跟压了块大石板一样，气都喘不过来。</p><p>何必呢？</p><p>“你走吧。”张若昀背过了脸，刻意不去看刘昊然惊恐抬头的模样。</p><p>“这里不是你该待的地方，你赶紧回去你自己的世界吧。”张若昀说着迈步就要走，却突然被刘昊然从背后狠扑了上来。一瞬的震惊伴随着强烈的剧痛，张若昀本能地骂咧着要去挣脱，却反而被刘昊然勒得越来越紧。</p><p>“我操你妈的，你想疼死我吗！松手！”</p><p>“我不要！我不想走，你别赶我走，若昀，你不要赶我走。”男孩的眼泪混着鼻涕一个劲地往张若昀脖子上滴，发烫的胸口紧贴着他的后背，不断摩擦的一片就好像着火了一样烧得张若昀又疼又无力。</p><p>他真的要被刘昊然逼疯了。这个天之骄子的脑回路根本无法用常人的思维去理解，他甚至不知道该如何和他正常交流，更加不懂他对自己的执念究竟从何而来。</p><p>“刘昊然，你到底想要什么？啊？”张若昀无力地发问，酸软的四肢在热痛的持续折腾下己经快要撑不住地摇摇欲坠起来。</p><p>站在他身后的刘昊然感觉到了他的脆弱，于是更加收紧了双臂，拦着胸，搂着腰地将他整个人圈了起来。</p><p>“你。”他贴在张若昀的颈侧虔诚答道，“我喜欢你，我想要你，我是认真的，我只想要你。”</p><p>“可是，我讨厌你啊。”</p><p>刘昊然一下怔在原地，他瞪大了双眼看向张若昀，像是不敢相信自己听到了什么。</p><p>站在他身前的男孩默默地拉开了他的手，往前走了两步离开包围圈后，回过头来冷漠地看着他。</p><p>“我，张若昀，讨厌你，刘昊然。你听明白了吗？”</p><p>刘昊然用力地摇了摇头，又一次涌出眼泪地想留住张若昀。但男孩这次没再给他机会地直接大步走远了。顿时晴天霹雳地的男孩失控地颓软在地，尽管他知道张若昀是在变相保护他，却还是为此感到了崩塌的怒意。</p><p>我不许你讨厌我，你不可以讨厌我，不可以不可以不可以！</p><p>刘昊然崩溃地大喊出声，那凄厉的嗓音叫走远了的张若昀忍不住停顿了一下脚步。但他始终握紧着拳头强忍住回头的冲动，最终像个懦夫一样拔腿而逃，躲避现实。</p><p>双眼肿痛的刘昊然木然地看着张若昀远去的身影，渐渐收起的哭腔让他的颤抖带上了一层可怕的阴霾。</p><p>少年从口袋里摸出自己的手机，点下某个没有备注的号码把电话拨了出去。</p><p>“相机带了吗？”</p><p>“照您的吩咐每天都背着呢。”</p><p>“今天下午的游泳课他肯定不会去的，到时候教室里应该就他一个人。”</p><p>“收到。哎对了大少爷，你答应过我出事了帮忙兜着的啊，这音频的事……”</p><p>“只要不闹出人命，就不会有人去深究，这种事不都这样吗，怎么，你现在怕了？”</p><p>“你都不怕我怕啥啊，我就那么随口一问，大少爷您记得钱及时到账就行。”</p><p>刘昊然没有回答而是直接挂了电话。他用手背草草地抹掉了脸上的泪痕，爬起来后拐进洗手间洗了把脸再回到教室里。</p><p>彼时张若昀已经收拾好东西擅自搬到最后一排的角落里去了。至于他原本的桌子上，此刻已遍布了各种各样淫秽的生殖器涂鸦，甚至还有一个假阳具被人用胶水固定在了他的椅子上。</p><p>刘昊然仿佛有些不适地收回了的视线，随后也收拾起自己的东西，却不是要离开这个教室，或是搬去和其他同学做同桌，而是径直走到张若昀旁边，用力地扔下厚重一叠课本，在男孩诧异的目光中毅然坐在了他的旁边。</p><p>“你！”</p><p>“要上课了，有什么下课再说吧。”</p><p>张若昀气塞，但老师已经进门了，他不好这时跟刘昊然发作，便唯有眼不见为净地扭头对墙趴下。</p><p>“对不起。”这时，张若昀又听到了刘昊然重复了一整个上午的那句话，只是这一次，刘昊然不再是为了音频的事跟他道歉，“这是我从家里带来的药膏，治烫伤什么的很有效的，而且镇痛效果很好，你拿去用吧。”</p><p>张若昀装作没听见地闭着眼假睡。却不料刘昊然突然跟他耍起了无赖。</p><p>“你要是不接，那我就自己给你上药了。”也不知是说真还是说笑的男孩伸手就要去掀张若昀的校服。装睡的人被他吓得浑身一激灵，实在是没法坐视不管，只好负气地夺过药膏同时警告地瞪了他一眼。</p><p>可刘昊然只是有些憨傻地朝他笑了，那明明白白地写在脸上的“开心”二字晃得张若昀双眼发疼，就好像他眼睛也被烫伤了一样，热得他难受。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张若昀从出生之时起就是孤儿。</p><p>也许会有人觉得这个说法不准确，因为他父母健在，也没有和他断绝亲子关系，只是常年不着家，别说一年到头，可能三五年都见不上一次。</p><p>这样说来，他好像该归属于留守儿童。</p><p>但留守儿童都是被父母爱着的，即使不常见面，但只要归家了，就一定会有团聚幸福的感觉。可没有人爱张若昀，除了奶奶，但奶奶又能给他什么呢，她什么都不会，连做顿饭都要小心翼翼地照顾着他的口味，她总是想帮忙，却永远只会帮倒忙，学校有事找上门来时，她除了点头哈腰地赔笑什么也做不了。</p><p>这么无能的爱，这么卑微的爱，这么痛苦的爱，他不想要。</p><p>午休的两个小时是在一片半梦半醒的浮沉中度过的，被喧闹的人声从梦里扯出来的时候，张若昀的视野还沉浸在一片郁蓝色的荡漾中，当他总算回神的时候，才意识到自己怎么会做一个和水有关的梦——下午的一二节是游泳课。</p><p>不过这课今天跟他肯定是没关系了。背上的伤还在隐隐约约地烧着，即使上了药也还是能感到一层厚重的不舒服压紧在了背上。为了缓和布料粘黏带来的不适，他微微坐直了身顺便伸了一下四肢。正打算去洗手间上个厕所顺便洗把脸，却被迎面而来的刘昊然暂时挡住了退路。</p><p>“下午的课我帮你跟老师请假吧。”刘昊然体贴地对他道，手里还提了一份汉堡店的外卖，“我看你中午都没吃东西，这样对身体不好的。”</p><p>刘昊然把外卖包装袋放在了他的桌子上，随后就拿起了自己的游泳设备转身离开。或许是因为有了今早被拒绝的经验，刘昊然现在已经学聪明地开始回避他的答复。按理来说，张若昀应该对此感到舒坦一些，至少他这样就没那么烦人了。可不知为何，看着刘昊然这个一味迁就他的模样，张若昀心里反而更加难受了。</p><p>他都把话说到那个份上了，为什么还要对他好。</p><p>上课的铃声很快打断了课室里的喧闹，勾肩搭背着离开教室的同学，有说有笑的氛围，看起来就好像和正常的校园生活没有什么两样。可就是在这些普通而正常的面孔之下，隐藏了无数想要欺辱霸凌他的敌意。或许，他就是那只生活在狼群中的Omega，身份的设定甚至与个人的实力无关，因为只要所有的人把矛头都指向你，任凭你有逆天的本领，都无法逃离被审判的命运——这就是群体社会的生存法则。</p><p>张若昀靠在墙上沉默地看着教室逐渐清空。周围安静下来后，一些原本需要留心才能捕捉到的信息，自然而然地就会变得凸显起来。张若昀默默看向面前那个封口被抓得有些皱，但袋身却很小心地保持了平整的牛皮纸袋。油炸食物的香气隐隐约约地透过沾了些油污而变得像是半透明一样的纸层缓缓飘出，勾引着他本能的食欲，让他不争气地朝纸袋伸出了双手。</p><p>因为闷了热气而有些变软的炸物口感其实不怎么好，一旁已经不冰了的可乐也只剩下让人嫌弃的甜腻味道。只是张若昀看着这些东西，脑子里就总会想到刘昊然那张傻笑的蠢脸。而一想到刘昊然那张脸，他就跟中暑了一样大脑发昏浑身无力。从舌根处泛起的是苦涩的味道，可落在舌尖上，却是带着微甜的清爽。</p><p>张若昀逃避一般地推开包装袋趴伏在桌上，再度合上的双眼带他不稳地一路跌进梦的最深处。</p><p>时间在寂静的白噪音里总是很容易失去度量的标准。规律转动的电扇一圈一圈地吹拂着桌上到处散乱的杂物。被翻开的书本，纸张翻动的声响犹如渴望飞翔的扑翅声。远处的操场，不时响起的口哨声就像一场场见证成败的残酷战争。第一节课下课铃打响的时候，桌上熟睡的少年轻微抖动了一下双睫，颤抖的阴影投落在苍白泛青的下睑处。</p><p>拿着相机的人是在这时候从热闹的走廊处摸进教室里的。迅速锁好的门窗响起一阵引人注目的声响，随后落下的窗帘更是盖出一片让人不安的阴暗。逃离危险的本能让张若昀缓缓睁开了双眼，他皱着眉抬起头正想查看一下四周，却忽然被一闪光灯亮得眼前一黑。紧接着他后颈处的衣领突然一紧，被蛮力拖拽的身体连同椅子直接摔倒在地上。</p><p>本能反击的他抓起手边的东西就是用力一掷，但很快，落在颈侧的一阵剧痛就让他浑身发麻地脱掉了力。这时他听到头顶传来一阵熟悉的骂声，隐约是在训斥某人从哪里整来了这么个破玩意儿。</p><p>“我网上买的呀，哎你别怕，这东西电流可弱了，我都亲自试过了，就是麻一下，不会出事的。”</p><p>“以后别整这些有的没的！净给我惹麻烦！你们还愣着干嘛啊，把他衣服给我脱了！”</p><p>张若昀痛苦地咬着牙翻过身来，迷糊中感觉有人拽他裤子便毫不犹豫地一脚踹了上去。</p><p>“操！他妈被电了还这么有劲！给我摁住他！”</p><p>挣扎间忽然多了许多只手压在了张若昀的身上，有抓着他双手的，有掐着他脖子的，但更多的还是在暴力撕扯着他的衣服。一瞬无比的恐惧夹杂着愤怒和屈辱让张若昀疯了一样地叫喊着挣扎反抗。被他声音吓了一跳得人顿时塞了个不知道什么玩意到他嘴里堵住了他的喉咙，紧接着他的下体瞬间冰凉，上衣被人强行地掀开，一股股不知名的冰凉液体接二连三地喷射在他身上，与此同时让人心底发寒的快门声不断响起。</p><p>“靠，还真挺像那么回事的啊。赶紧的，翻正脸。”</p><p>随着带头人的一声令下，张若昀就被人拽着头发强行翻了个身。紧接着一股不明的乳白色液体一下糊在了他的脸上，顿时清醒的男孩忍无可忍地挣出束缚一拳打掉相机，濒临崩溃的理智甚至顾不上穿好衣服便直接拽倒一旁的桌子砸在来人身上，同时与他扭打成一团。</p><p>但很快，来人的同伙就齐手将他拽开打倒在地。与此同时方才被揍的人也爬起身来抓着他的头发狠狠地顶了一下他的下腹。剧烈的钝痛打得张若昀一阵反胃险些就吐了出来，被疼痛逼出的生理眼泪充斥在他眼中，逗笑了周围一群围观的恶人。</p><p>“哟，哭了啊，真难得啊，你不是打死不都掉一滴眼泪的吗，怎么哭了啊？”</p><p>张若昀憋红着眼睛狠狠地朝人吐了口唾沫，被喷得险些摔掉相机的人怒骂着又是一脚顶在他的肚子上。顿时被打得直不起腰的张若昀痛苦地咳嗽哽气，然而还在气头上的男孩硬是拽着他的头发，又往他脸上狠狠甩了两巴掌。紧接着他就像是回礼一般朝张若昀吐了口唾沫，再一脚踹上他的肩膀将他踹倒在地，抓起相机对着几乎动弹不得的人又是连拍了好几张。</p><p>“操他妈的，贱货！”男孩骂咧着直接拔掉瓶子的瓶盖将白浊全部倒在张若昀的身上，一瞬落满胸口脸庞的浓稠将凌乱肮脏的他衬得越发低贱丑陋。对此很是满意的男孩劣笑着又连拍了好几张，在意识到张若昀想反击逃跑的时候毫不犹豫地一脚踢在他身上，最后把镜头逼近了他的脸拍了好几张高清特写。</p><p>“喂，我怎么感觉这玩意儿不像是假东西啊，你们不会真的往瓶子里灌了精液吧？”</p><p>“操，好像还真不是假的啊。”</p><p>“这么多，这得多少人的量啊。”</p><p>“喂，要不干脆来一发吧。反正他也是出来卖的，不上白不上啊。”</p><p>“啧，你这话有道理啊——”</p><p>“老大！那小子回来了！”</p><p>“操！刘昊然吗？我不是让你看好他吗！”</p><p>“大哥，大官的儿子我不敢动啊！赶紧撤吧！他快——”</p><p>“若昀！”</p><p>“操！走走走！”</p><p>一顿混乱间，张若昀只觉得自己的脖子又是一痛，紧接着他的眼前就只剩下一片模糊的光斑，是刘昊然冲过来将他抱在了怀里。</p><p>那一刻，张若昀的意识就好像断片了一样，无数记忆破碎成无法拼凑回去的画面，唯一停留在他世界里的就只有分不清是他还是刘昊然的啜泣声。</p><p>自出生起就从来没在别人面前示弱过的他，在这一刻，躲在刘昊然的怀里哭得像个没有家的孩子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……”</p><p>张若昀躲了一下，虽然没出声，但动作表情的每一个细节都在诉说着疼这个字。</p><p>刘昊然抱歉地眨了眨眼，又再放轻了一点动作，将棉棒重新点上男孩眉角的擦损。其实在他真正开始接触张若昀之前，他一直以为他其实不怕疼。可熟悉他之后，他才发现，张若昀其实对疼痛特别敏感，只是他很能忍。就像他其实眼睛特别容易红，想哭，但他几乎从来不哭。</p><p>但今天，他一下向他袒露了所有的两个秘密，还把他带回了自己家里，甚至带到了自己的床上。虽然他心里对他多少还是有点戒备，但刘昊然知道，自己的目的已经达成了。</p><p>他收起手里的棉棒，拿出创口贴小心地覆上伤口。确认张若昀身上的外伤都已经包扎好后，他再拿出治疗烫伤的药膏，帮他脱掉衣服上药。</p><p>经过今天的一番打斗，男孩的身上多少落了一些淤青。虽说这些淤血总有一天会散去，但此刻印在刘昊然眼里还是让他觉得浑身不舒服。看来以后还得再加一条规定，不能留痕迹。不过以后估计也用不到他们了。</p><p>刘昊然暗自地想着，手指抹上一层冰凉的药膏，轻柔地拍在泛红的伤患处，以尽量减少摩擦带来的痛感。</p><p>趴在床上的张若昀一直偷瞄着身后的刘昊然，偶尔微眨的双眼看起来似乎有什么想说，可不时躲避的视线看着又像是他还没理清自己的思绪。他确实是没想好自己要说什么的。理智告诉他，这个时候应该跟刘昊然道谢，哪怕不为之前的事跟他道歉，也应该说一声谢谢。可不知为什么，张若昀就是开不了这个口，而且他隐约觉得，刘昊然想听的并不是他的道谢。</p><p>可他想听什么呢。他想听的话，自己又说得出口吗？</p><p>“若昀，我可以亲你吗？”</p><p>“什么？”突如其来的发问让张若昀有些惊慌地想起身回头。但很快，刘昊然就像上次那样抓着他的双腕将他按在了床上。紧接着一个微凉的触感柔柔地贴在了他的后颈上。</p><p>有些被吓到的张若昀不是很适应地感受着刘昊然的动作，当他意识到嘴唇终于渐离了身体，一种本能的松懈感让他透出一口热气，但没想到紧跟着，第二个吻就接连落在了他的背上。</p><p>“你——”顿时紧张起来的张若昀有点想挣脱刘昊然的束缚。但男孩将他抓得很紧，不仅如此，他甚至几乎整个人压在了他的身上，暖烘烘的体温即使隔着空都能让他热出一层细汗。</p><p>然而与压制他的动作不同，男孩落在他身上的吻是那么的轻和而温柔，甚至带了点小心翼翼的感觉，每一下都像是羽毛轻抚过的止痒。</p><p>“你别害怕，我就是亲一亲，别的什么也不会做的。”或许是感觉到了他的紧张和抗拒，刘昊然贴心地凑到了他的耳边低语一句，覆在他手腕上的手也渐渐地往他手背上轻移，最终包住了他的手掌，与他十指紧扣。</p><p>“若昀，我爱你。”</p><p>张若昀猛吸一口气，收紧的五指下意识想握拳，却因为刘昊然擅自地介入而变得像是在抓紧他的手。少年为此发出了一声满足的呻吟，他闭上眼虔诚地在张若昀耳边落下一吻，然后沿着他的耳背再度仔细而温柔地一寸寸吻遍他的后背。</p><p>还是有些不习惯的男孩不自觉地在他身下扭动呻吟，虽是不带情欲的磨蹭与喘息，但落在少年的耳中还是燃起了他潜藏已久的巨大渴望。</p><p>于是他也不自觉地跟着呻吟了起来。渐渐发热的掌心抓紧了张若昀的双手，重叠在一起的胳膊紧贴着布面在床上磨蹭。开始渗汗的皮肤蒙上了一层潮热，在不断紧挨着的接触中生出一阵难以言喻的躁动。</p><p>被压得有些喘不过气的张若昀不得不把头转向一边大口喘气，因而起伏的身体微微涌起一浪肉欲。刘昊然口干舌燥地舔了舔嘴唇，渐渐有些收不住力度的吻炽热地印在了无伤的腰窝深处。一瞬绷紧的身体喘出一声略微变调的呻吟，顿时下身一热的刘昊然连忙松开双唇以免自己失控，然而止不住的渴望还是叫他偷偷伸出了舌头在那处凹陷的敏感带轻舔了一下。</p><p>“嗯……好了、別、別亲了……”感觉自己热得像是快晕过去的张若昀终于忍不住开口打断。明明什么都没做，却像是耗光了体力的感觉实在是让他不适应地感到了些许不安。好在这时还算听话的刘昊然很快就放开了他，微笑着的男孩自来熟地挨在他身旁平躺下来，头围过人的脑袋可怜兮兮地枕着他那小半边枕头，却还一脸高兴地傻傻对着他笑。</p><p>“你趴我身上吧，这样能舒服点。”刘昊然眨巴着眼睛提议道。张若昀狐疑地皱了皱眉，像是不太能理解他这句话的意思。但少年好像没打算给他时间去思考，话音刚落就直接上手将他抱到了自己身上，顺便理所当然地霸占了他的枕头。</p><p>“是不是舒服一些？我没骗你吧。”</p><p>“就那样吧……”张若昀嘟哝着回道，其实他分不出什么具体的差别，而且说实话他现在还不太能接受和别人有这样亲密的接触。可刘昊然身上的热度就像是自带了某种魔力，一挨上就让张若昀软得安全不想动。</p><p>可偏偏刘昊然这小子就是不知道安分。抱就抱了，还偏要时不时地低头亲他一口。起先还能忍一会儿的张若昀到了后面实在是忍无可忍，可他一挣扎着要起身，刘昊然的手就直接蹭他伤口上去了。</p><p>“靠！”“哎！你别乱动嘛。”“你还好意思说我！你能不能安分点！”</p><p>被骂的少年瞬间一脸委屈地噘起了嘴，那双极具攻击力的狗狗眼眨巴眨巴地看着张若昀，不到两秒就叫他彻底投降地败下阵来。</p><p>“靠……我真是上辈子欠你的……”</p><p>“别这么说嘛，你谁都不欠，只是我比较贪心。”想要你的全部。</p><p>张若昀没听到刘昊然藏在心里的最后半句话，因而也没有想得太多。只是看着刘昊然温柔待他的脸，他忽然很想要问他一句，想要知道那个困扰了他很久的问题的答案。</p><p>“你到底喜欢我什么？”</p><p>“我长得又不好看，性格也不讨喜，在学校里就像人人喊打的耗子，对你还那样。你到底喜欢我什么？”</p><p>刘昊然沉默地注视着张若昀的双眼，手掌轻拂他的侧脸。他仔细描摹着怀里的人五官，勾画着他的长相，再细细品味着他的性格。</p><p>“全部。”</p><p>张若昀微微一怔。刘昊然却只是一如既往地温柔朝他微笑。</p><p>“我喜欢你的全部。”</p><p>张若昀猛地抽气，胸口忽然像是变得无法呼吸。他眨着眼睛不解地看着刘昊然，无法控制的眼泪接二连三地自他眼角滑落。</p><p>那一刻，男孩觉得自己突然丢掉了呼吸，丢了声音，丢掉了过去与自己有关的一切，却一下子抓住了什么。</p><p>他哭得完全不能自已，甚至近乎再一次的崩溃。他抓紧了刘昊然身上皱巴的蓝白校服，炽热的泪水一片片地烫伤了少年冷白的皮肤。</p><p>“从今往后，我会一直保护你的。”</p><p>“你只要待在我身边，依赖我就好了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>靠海炎热的夏季，空气中总是弥漫着一股沉闷的潮气。从地面吹起的风是湿的，吹在人上惹出的汗也是湿的，好像唯有空调机抽湿制冷的功能能让这种潮热感舒缓一些。于是不知从何时起，街头巷尾，隔里邻舍，空调机嗡嗡作响的白噪音就成了夏日里一曲常见的民乐调，反倒是寂静无声的小民舍，变成了独特且另类的存在。</p><p>张若昀拿着苹果爬上阁楼时，刘昊然还在那里捣鼓着他的笔记本电脑。银白色的金属外壳上，一颗像被咬了一口的苹果正散发着浅浅的光。张若昀下意识多看了那个图案一眼，不知怎的突然觉得手里的苹果好像有点丑，也没有他想象中那么甜。但电脑后的刘昊然好像没注意到他的那些胡思乱想，看到他上来时，他只是拍了拍身旁的空位示意他坐过来，自在得就像在自己家里一样。</p><p>张若昀还是把去了核的半边苹果递给刘昊然，同时爬到他身侧坐下。他背上有伤，没办法像刘昊然那样背靠着枕头坐，就只能勉为其难地被他搂着侧挨在他肩上。</p><p>“热。”</p><p>张若昀抱怨了一句。有些不舒服地想离开刘昊然坐起身来，可搭在他腰上的手却是更抱紧了他。少年调大了风扇的挡数，一下呼噜噜运作起来的叶片把他们衣服都鼓成了一个包。张若昀像是感觉舒服些了，但还是有些不习惯地动了动。头顶的刘昊然为此浅笑着吻了他一下，干热的手掌轻抚过他的侧脸，而后顺着胳膊一路扫到了腿上。</p><p>“你别乱摸。”张若昀有些怕痒地缩了缩大腿，屈起的膝盖无意蹭到了刘昊然的腿侧。一丝若有似无的暧昧渐渐在两人间漫开，因而仿佛害羞的男孩立刻停下动作，有些僵硬的身体又回到了之前那个不情不愿的姿势。</p><p>刘昊然垂眼打量着张若昀略有些局促的小表情，看着男孩一双漂亮的睫毛在暖光下一抖一抖地扑闪着，那雀跃在他内心的热烈情感就像被煽动了一般，窜起艳色的火苗。</p><p>回想着方才从不良们那儿拿到的照片，被欺凌的男孩虽然可怜而脏乱，却依然有着勾人心魄的美与欲。为了能够彻底霸占这样的他，他费了无数的心思，冒了巨大的风险，他以失去一切为赌注，压上了自己和男孩毕生的未来，只为得到他。</p><p>他就快成功了，他知道他一定会成功的。</p><p>“你今晚真不回家啊？”</p><p>刘昊然从自我中抽出身来，撒娇一般地抱住张若昀在他脑袋上蹭了蹭。</p><p>“我跟我爸说过了，我想在你家住一段时间。”</p><p>“你爸还真宠你啊……”张若昀垂眼低声了一句，听不出是羡慕还是嫉妒的语调让人本能地就想搂着他哄一哄。</p><p>“我上面还有一个哥哥，他已经上大学了，读书特别好，性格也像我爸。有他在，我爸基本不会管我。”</p><p>“你还有哥哥？”张若昀意外道，“我还以为你是独生子呢。”</p><p>“其实说独生子也没错，因为我妈就我一个儿子。”</p><p>张若昀一愣，顿时明白地没有再多问。他收回看刘昊然的视线，随意扫了眼他的电脑屏幕。苹果电脑的操作系统和微软的不一样，因此这会儿落在张若昀眼中的一切都显得有些新奇而陌生。</p><p>“你在干什么呢？”今晚吃过饭之后，刘昊然就一直窝在阁楼里捣鼓他的电脑，张若昀起先以为他在看视频或者玩游戏，可现在看却更像在处理什么文件。</p><p>“我在销毁照片。”刘昊然回复道。张若昀表情一僵，忽然有点视线闪躲地不敢看屏幕。</p><p>“你、拿到照片了？”</p><p>“是他们、发到网上去了、但你别担心，我已经在找人帮忙销毁了，相机和底片我也在想办法弄到手，你相信我，我会保护你的。”</p><p>“照片、你看了吗？”</p><p>“我、看到了一些……”</p><p>“那其他人应该也看到了。”</p><p>“若昀……”</p><p>“网络上的东西删不干净的。只要有一个人知道是我，所有人都会知道是我的。”</p><p>“你别怕，这次闹事的人，我一定会让学校开除他们的，这样就以后就不会有人来欺负你了。”</p><p>“也许吧……”张若昀垂着眼喃喃了一句，随后就转移了话题，像是在逃避什么一样，“你还要继续弄吗，我想睡觉了。”</p><p>“不弄了，我们睡吧。”刘昊然闻言立刻关上电脑放在一旁。两人关了墙上的灯，借着阁楼外昏黄的路灯，在一片光影中依偎着躺下。</p><p>背上有伤的张若昀还是只能趴在刘昊然身上入眠。从来没有与人这般共睡过的他，本以为自己今晚很可能会失眠，然而在意识消沉之时，他才惊觉自己对这一切竟然接受得如此之快。</p><p>身心俱疲的人睡得异常得稳。刘昊然试探性地抱着他放肆亲了好几口，熟睡的男孩都始终没有回应。于是渐渐胆大起来的人开始把吻贴上张若昀的双唇，他先是小心翼翼地抱着，啜着，见男孩还是没反应后再伸出舌头来舔着，吻着，最后见他依然熟睡着，便实在忍不住地钻进他嘴里缠弄，吮吸。</p><p>与此同时他暗自把手伸进了男孩的裤子里，手掌隔着内裤用力揉捏着他的臀部。仔细体会过手感后，迫不及待地探进他内裤直接爱抚温暖的臀肉。没怎么细心保养过的皮肤上有着长年被校裤和内裤磨出来的勒痕，隐秘的臀间，杂乱的体毛遍布着柔软的肛周。那从未被触碰过的地方紧致而柔嫩，当他试探性地用手指按压洞口时，四周的肌肉立刻绷起了弹性，变形的穴嘴要吃不吃地挤压着他的指腹。</p><p>渐渐开始兴奋的少年不得不暂且松开男孩的双唇轻喘一口气。不知何时已经勃起的阴茎此刻正挺在他腿间，在男孩柔软双腿身体的挤压下通着阵阵酥麻的快感。极度贪恋此刻的少年热切地亲吻着男孩的身体，他刻意托着肉感的双臀把人往上挪了些，然后扶着自己的勃起插入他的腿间。</p><p>放在手边的药膏是少年特意留下来做润滑用的。冰淇淋般清凉绵软的膏体，涂抹在皮肤上能起到消炎止痛的作用，只要他动作不太大，第二天就不会在男孩身上留下让人生疑的痕迹。</p><p>风浪在远处渐起，纸船在海上漂泊。船上的男孩不安地呻吟，昏迷的身体被浪花溅出一片潮热。</p><p>“嗯！唔……”</p><p>海水淹没纸船，视线被蓝模糊。重新挣扎冒头时，男孩忽然发现，海浪原来是白色的。</p><p>温热的身体逐渐平复，湿润的穴口吐出手指。浓稠的精液自穴内鼓沫而出，一个又一个白色泡泡在嫣红中显露媚色，蒙着汗液与润滑的皮肤在灯光下亮着艳丽色泽。</p><p>刘昊然轻喘着热气，吮吸双指，再带着一手的唾液抹上张若昀的臀部腿间。他整理好两人的衣物，温柔环抱着熟睡的男孩。他心中默念男孩的姓名，祈求在梦里得以做完他没能做完的事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>逃避永远只是一时的事情。在接连发生过不雅的丑闻之后，不论真假虚实，有一些指点始终是要面对的。</p><p>张若昀以前从来不觉得身边有人是一件多么可靠或者安全的事，因为曾经以朋友自称的人，到最后全都离他而去了。张若昀恨过，也怨过，可后来他渐渐明白到，其实没什么可怨恨的，所有人都是一般人，每个人都只是想要活下去而已。</p><p>就好像奶奶为什么总对着学校里的老师点头哈腰，是因为她真的相信他们说的话吗，还是因为她真的和他们一样，不在乎他，也不爱护他。都不是。她屈从，是因为她无能。在这个弱肉强吃的世界里，无能者想要得到庇佑，就只能乞求于强大者。否则，就将被整个群体所排斥，成为众矢之的，像他一样。</p><p>但有的人，因为身份特殊，地位特殊，他们生来就在群体之上，阶层之上。他们不需要服从社会规则，因为他们本就是规则的制定者。</p><p>“怎么了？你别害怕，有我在呢，没人敢对你怎么样。”</p><p>张若昀回神地收回了自己的视线，没有回答，只是沉默地半低着头一路跟刘昊然回了教室。</p><p>临近国庆假期，为了让学生们有更好的学习规划，每门科目都在抓紧安排着假前的单元测验和学习总结。只是轮补休后连上七天课的日程安排，确实很难让大家提起兴趣来认真听讲。</p><p>化学课上，老师发下了周五那天做的测验试卷。作为班里唯一一个考了九十分以上，还抛开第二名将近二十分距离的尖子生，刘昊然在一众同学疑惑不解而隐忍着不屑与厌烦的眼神中，接受了老师的褒奖。坐在一旁斜看着这诡异一幕的张若昀，突然觉得自己好像看到了这整个现实社会的缩影，虽简陋，却真实。</p><p>学习优秀的尖子生自然是不需要听评讲的，因此在张若昀为了守住自己的及格红线而艰苦奋斗时，刘昊然正在他边上埋头不知道捣鼓着什么。男孩有想过暗自偷看一眼，却又莫名觉得有点拉不下脸。他内心不禁惊讶于自己对少年的态度转变之快，同时又为这陡然升起的亲近感而感到有些恐惧。因为理智告诉张若昀，刘昊然和他不是一类人，他们甚至不是一个世界的人，在刘昊然身上陷得太深不见得是一件好事。</p><p>可就在张若昀寻思着该如何和他保持适当距离的时候，一下戳在腿上的针刺感却打断了他。本能缩腿的人皱眉往下看去，本以为又是来自前座的什么无聊恶作剧，却发现是一张叠得方正的白纸，而夹着它的那只手，显然是来自他身旁的好好学生。</p><p>“干嘛？”张若昀不明所以地看着刘昊然，并没有打算就这样接过那张白纸。</p><p>“你看看嘛。”刘昊然笑得一脸神秘地对他道，眨巴眨巴的眼睛里闪烁着的是名为期待的星光，而语调里那像棉花糖一样的甜软则是他最具杀伤力的卖萌撒娇。</p><p>张若昀欲言又止地扫了眼讲台上隐约已经看过来的老师，长手一捞便算勉为其难地接过了白纸。他没急着打开，而是先把手边的错题给改正了。倒是一旁的刘昊然急得一直在催他，催得讲台上老师都已经往这边看了好几次了。</p><p>“哎行了，你别说话。”张若昀不耐烦地打断了他，总算拿起被他冷落的白纸一点点展开。白纸很厚，摸起来一面光滑一面粗糙的，手感还挺特别。纸张的尺寸不算小，所以叠起来后的模样也还挺大的，看着不像是传话纸条那一类东西。另外折叠的痕迹十分整齐干净，每一处的边角对齐也都十分严谨，就好像他在做的不是简单的叠纸，而是一次精致的包装。</p><p>原本对纸上内容真没什么兴趣的张若昀，忽然就被这些种种的细节给吊起了胃口。一种名为好奇甚至于期待的紧张鲜有地在他心里跳动起来。在终于即将揭开谜底之时，他甚至有点下意识地停顿了片刻。用力的指尖像是有些渗汗，加速的心跳好像都快蹦得人尽皆知了一样。</p><p>最后当他终于展开白纸的时候，落入眼中的是一个少年枕臂趴睡的身影，洗白的校服外套随意地披盖在肩背上，微长的头发软塌在脑袋上，于发梢与耳廓间，夹在其中的是一朵盛开的鸡蛋花*。</p><p>“花是我擅自加上去的，觉得很适合你。”刘昊然微微凑近小声地笑道，略显得意的语调就像个讨奖的小孩，可爱又带着一丝活泼的俏皮。</p><p>“这是你画的？”</p><p>“当然啊，你没看到校服上有我的签名吗？”</p><p>张若昀闻言细看两眼，这才发现原本该写着校名简拼的地方，已经被刘昊然替换成了他名字的拼写。因为签名与画像本身融入得太好，加之那串英文都被砍掉了下半，所以一开始张若昀还真没发现，此刻终于看清之后，在恍悟之时又莫名感到了一丝难以形容的羞耻。</p><p>这作者署名，怎么就，像是直接写在他身上了一样。仿佛签字人想宣告所有权的并不是这幅画本身，而是这画中的人。</p><p>“怎么了？你不喜欢吗？”</p><p>“不、不是。”张若昀有些晃神地回道，连忙挥散自己脑中的那些胡思乱想，掩饰般岔开话题道，“你怎么什么都会，画画你也会？”</p><p>“我都是自己瞎学的，画得不好你不要嫌弃啊。”被夸的男孩腼腆地低头笑道。可作为一个艺术门外汉，张若昀还真看不出这张画画得哪里不好了。</p><p>“就这还不好啊，那你让我的火柴人往哪儿站。”</p><p>刘昊然暗喜地笑了笑，无意中露出的小虎牙越发显得他年少而青涩。“那是因为画的是你。你要是看过我画其他人的，就知道我画得到底有多垃圾了。”</p><p>张若昀无奈地轻笑，葱白的指尖浅浅蹭过纸张沾染了一些墨色，却似乎并不嫌弃地捻在指间轻搓了一下。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>这也许是张若昀平生第一次，发自内心地对人道出了这两个字。刘昊然温柔地朝他浅笑，还沾着炭铅的手调皮地点了下人的鼻尖。</p><p>“跟我你谢什么。这样的画我还有很多呢，以后每天送你一张，用来记录我们的爱情之路。”</p><p>刘昊然说着忽然凑上前来仿佛要亲吻张若昀。男孩被他吓得本能地后退躲开，手掌嫌弃又仿佛害羞地推开了少年的脸，双唇嘟哝着小声喃喃了一句：“什么爱情之路，谁跟你在一起了。”</p><p>但不凑巧的是，男孩说话的时候正好打响了下课铃。于是坏心的少年将计就计地装作自己没听到，趁着刚下课时的喧闹快速凑前抓住男孩偷亲了一口。</p><p>虽然只有一下，虽然这其实已不是他们的初吻。但对于被蒙在鼓里的男孩而言，一切的假象就是真相。于是他露出了少年预料之中的震惊，并随即转化成羞恼。他红透了耳朵地用力推开少年，并以最快速度拉开教室后门落荒而逃。</p><p>少年难得放任他逃脱了一次，某种胜券在握的得意洋溢在他脸上，将他原本干净阳光的笑容变得忽然不再那么单纯。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*鸡蛋花的花语有孕育希望与新生之意</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有些事情一旦开了头，就好像永远也回不到最初的起点。</p><p>自从张若昀在阁楼的墙上贴上第一幅画后，不知不觉地，这一小片米白的墙上就布满了刘昊然为他创下的画作。从最初的剪影开始，少年的一幅幅画作就像是一个不断拉近的长镜头，随着他们关系的不断亲密，陆续记录下许多他不同角度的样子，乃至不为人知的隐秘一面。</p><p>将最新一幅画作贴上的时候，张若昀又感到了刘昊然的体温从背后贴上来。自从他背上的伤痊愈之后，少年总是喜欢这样没羞没臊地紧黏着他，尤其在他贴画的时候。或许是因为姿势特殊的关系吧，张若昀总觉得这时候抱上来的刘昊然和平时特别不一样。虽然不见得会抱得更加用力，但总是贴得更紧。紧挨着他的大腿，与他一同跪在床上的双腿，就好像要夹住他锁住他一样。而环在他身上的手，也总是会趁机触摸一些平时不会碰的地方，比如他的腰和小肚子，比如他的胸部乃至乳头。</p><p>刚开始不习惯，说实话到现在也还不是很习惯的张若昀总下意识想躲。可刘昊然每次都会在这时像无意一样挺胯顶弄他的臀部，虽没有勃起却隐约感觉发烫的下体浅磨着他的身体，那让人心跳加速的悸动感总叫他不自觉卸了力。</p><p>所以每次被刘昊然这样抱着的时候，张若昀都有一种恍惚晕眩的感觉。少年炽热的体温，低哑的嗓音，落在身上黏腻而断续的亲吻，以及那霸道到不容反抗的逼迫。</p><p>他们的第一个正式的吻就是在这种情况下发生的。当时第一次被少年这样爱抚的男孩还完全不能适应，他害羞也有些抗拒，手肘一直顶着身后不断凑上来吻他的少年。他想喊热，想让少年先别闹，甚至有点生气地想回头推开他。可谁想他的火都还没来得及发出去，男孩就推倒了他，几乎整个人骑压在他身上。</p><p>干热的双唇随即就贴了上来，不顾他的抗议，舌头直接钻进他嘴里翻搅了一顿。张若昀忽然感到有种恐惧，一种无法名状的抵触，他只能用力推开刘昊然试图让他冷静，可一个“不”字才刚说了一半，刘昊然就再度咬着他的嘴唇蛮横地吻了上来。</p><p>“不许说不要。”</p><p>少年轻柔的嗓音却激起男孩一股莫名的寒战，被堵住的双唇阻隔了本能的呼吸，翻搅在唇间的舌头就像要蓄意挑起一阵风浪。毫无经验的男孩几乎是瞬间被卷入了漩涡，那身不由己的热烫不断燃烧着脆弱的心脏，血液里翻腾的欲浪就好像要吞噬他一般铺天盖地袭上大脑。</p><p>张若昀已经记不得自己当时究竟是败给了暴力还是败给了欲望，他只记得自己终究是落败了。被制服的身体无力而顺从地回应着少年，在那个炽热无比的夏末夜里，他们相拥着吻了近乎一个晚上。</p><p>在那以后，张若昀渐渐发现到，刘昊然对他仿佛有着不同寻常的贪欲与制控欲。少年就好像患了什么皮肤饥渴症，一天二十四小时都要分分秒秒和他碰在一起，哪怕只有胳膊碰胳膊，膝盖碰膝盖的点滴轻触，总之他就是无法忍受自己完全脱离他超过一秒钟。</p><p>其次，少年对于接吻爱抚之类的互动需求也变得越来迫切乃至有一点失控。原本他们约好了这种事情只在阁楼里做，结果才过了不到两天，少年就已经忍不住开始在卧室乃至客厅也对他动手动脚。之后，他甚至变本加厉地趁午休独处的时候，硬抱着他在天台拥吻，搞得他每次午休结束时都非得喝上一大瓶矿泉水解渴，可被亲肿的嘴唇却还是一直干干的烫烫的，叫他总忍不住去舔。</p><p>张若昀觉得不能再继续放任刘昊然了，虽说人在热恋的时候总会有许多难以克制的小冲动，但刘昊然的这个表现也实在太夸张了一点。再这么下去，他真怕哪天这家伙会因为他一个舔唇的动作就直接发情地在教室里抱住他亲上来。</p><p>也许他们该暂时保持一下距离，让双方都冷静一下。</p><p>可刘昊然对他的这个想法似乎敏感得有些过激了。</p><p>“你又要赶我走？”</p><p>张若昀愕然，他完全不知道自己是哪句话或者哪个词说得不对了，以至于会让刘昊然产生那么大的误解。</p><p>“我不是那个意思，只是，你已经在我家住了快一个星期了。”</p><p>“那你就是要赶我走。”</p><p>“都说了不是，我只是觉得你爸妈可能会担心，毕竟你也不可能一直在我家住下去吧？”</p><p>“为什么不可能？”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“我问你为什么不可能。我们已经在一起了，在一起之后就应该一起生活一起学习一起工作，我又不白吃白喝你的，为什么你不让我住在这？”</p><p>“我不是不让你住——”</p><p>“那你就别让我走！”</p><p>张若昀被吼得瞪大了眼睛，就连一旁有些耳背的奶奶都从音量过大的电视剧里回过了头来。</p><p>“怎么啦？你们吵架了？不要吵架呀，有什么话好好说嘛。”</p><p>“奶奶！若昀要赶我走！”</p><p>张若昀震惊地看着一下就扑到了奶奶怀里的刘昊然，忽然之间不知为何地就觉得有些窒息。被求助的老人很快就变得慈祥而护短，在一段无伤大雅的温和的谴责中，被孤立的张若昀突然感到有些站不住身子。</p><p>为什么？为什么他会觉得这幕场景好像似曾相识？为什么他会突然觉得寒冷，浑身上下哪里都止不住地想要颤抖。为什么他无法呼吸。为什么他觉得有点害怕。为什么，为什么，为什么刘昊然他——</p><p>“若昀？”“！？”“你怎么了？怎么出了这么多汗？”“別——”</p><p>刘昊然顿时停下了关心，脸上的表情就好像突然之间变了个人。</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>张若昀本能地吞了吞口水，生平第一次他发现自己竟有种想逃跑的冲动。</p><p>“我说——”他努力调整着自己的气息，手指藏在身后偷偷握紧了拳头想要冷静，“我说，那、你就、别走了——”</p><p>刘昊然立刻就笑了，长腿一跨就直接上来抱住了他，也不管老人家还坐在一旁看着，侧头就在他脸上印了一大个亲吻。</p><p>“我就知道你舍不得我，以后不许再说这样的话了，我真的会生气的。”</p><p>刘昊然是贴着张若昀的耳朵说完最后半句话的，那忽而阴沉的嗓音就好像被云掩上的光亮，虽只有片刻的阴暗，却足以让人铭记于心。</p><p>被抱着的人怔怔地抬头看向少年，不自觉凉了的双眼甚至挂了滴他自己没察觉的眼泪，但很快就被少年轻柔地以吻拭去，最终不留一点痕迹地还原了他本来的面目，就好像连这一点最基本的生理反应，少年都要将其控制在手中。</p><p>“时间不早了，我们睡吧。今晚做个好梦，明天去听好消息。”</p><p>少年哄笑着带他回到阁楼，灯灭之后，覆上来的仍是那不容反抗的亲吻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刘昊然所说的好消息，其实就是那几个不良被退学的通告。趁着课间操结束后的空隙，教导处主任举着万年如一日的破音麦克风，在一顿嗡鸣不断的尖锐高频中，慷慨激昂地朗诵着优秀小作文。</p><p>只可惜，临近假期的急躁与头顶狂狂的烈日都让站在底下的学生十分地不耐烦。对此事不知情或是不八卦者落在各处小声咒骂，知情者与八卦者则聚众在周围，议论着明目打量或者是直接指点着他。</p><p>张若昀皱眉暗自握拳着想要反击，哪怕只是一个警告的瞪视，他都不愿让自己一直处于这种被动无能的状态之中。哪怕他的举动会被人曲解为恼羞成怒——</p><p>“张若昀！”“！？”</p><p>可就在他刚蓄力要抬头时，一声突然的呐喊却穿过整片操场直击他灵魂。那感觉就像是身体直接被一拳打散了似的，张若昀瞬间一片空白，本能回望，看着主席台上被校方拖拽着带下去的那个戾笑的不良，颤抖的身体突然就有一种要发疯的冲动。</p><p>可刘昊然突然抱住了他。他捂住他的耳朵，一双眼温柔却又坚定地注视着他。少年在极力安抚，在全力保护，在细心呵护，却突然间惊起了男孩过激的反应。</p><p>张若昀震惊地看着方才吻了他额头的少年，不断开合的嘴唇像是有什么话很想要问他。但很快，他的注意力就被身边越来越重的议论声给吸引了过去，他本能地回头，转身，四处张望，读着每一个人脸上的意外与鄙夷，听着每一个人嘴里的不屑与耻骂，理着那些在他脑内疯狂膨胀又不断打结的思绪，直到——</p><p>“若昀！”</p><p>突然抓住他的少年还是一如既往地表露出担忧与关怀，可这一切落在此刻张若昀的眼中，就好像一幅正在融化的油画。不断掉色扭曲的五官就像一层被火烧掉的人皮面具，在经历过最难以接受的揭露过程后，终于显现出美丽躯壳下那具腐烂而丑恶的身体。</p><p>张若昀突然想吐，他无法呼吸地甩开了刘昊然的手，近乎窒息地大口喘着气，却还是迫不得已地狂奔逃离了这个地方。</p><p>被甩在原地的刘昊然瞪大了眼睛一脸木怔，过了半秒才回神地拔腿跟上。可那时张若昀早已消失在混乱的人群之中，他疯了一样地四处寻找与质问，从校内一路翻到校外，却哪里都没有他的踪迹。那一刻，少年突然感到了一阵剧痛，像是有什么正在他的心脏里撕扯割裂着要破体而出一样。他痛得无法承受，四肢无力地趴伏在地上，苍白发青的面孔全然抽搐一般地撞着地面，口吐唾沫。</p><p>不要，不要，我的藏品，别扔，不要，求求你了，我的挚爱，不要，不要，若昀，不要，若昀，若昀，若昀……</p><p>跑得脱力的男孩一个踉跄摔倒在巷道深处。自伤患处袭入内心的疼痛刺得他几乎无法爬起。从来没试过这般失控的男孩突然有点无法接受现实，他挣扎着恐惧地抓紧了头发，思绪围困在无数人的嘲讽和攻击中想要寻求出路。他不敢相信少年亲他的那一下是为了让所有人都“看清”他，“看清”他不是无辜者，不是受害者，不是受牵连者，只是一个受庇佑者，他不愿意让自己去这么想可他却控制不住自己的大脑。少年对他的病态占有欲，再加上真实发生在他身上的事迹，他真的不知道该怎么去否认这猜测。</p><p>“嘿，小张同学？”</p><p>张若昀一怔，身体紧绷地逐渐抬起头来。</p><p>“哎哟，怎么又哭了？你金主不要你了？哦吼！还打人呢？小心点吧你，站都站不稳了，被肏到腿软了吧？”</p><p>“闭嘴！”</p><p>“啧，别这么凶啊，在这里可没人给你撑腰。”男生笑着从口袋里掏出一个信封，抽出里面的其中一张照片甩给张若昀。</p><p>男孩的脸色顿时有些发白，他垂眼颤视着砸在他身上后又落在地上的彩色照片，一种被压抑太久的情绪爆发让他不自觉握紧了拳头。</p><p>“你想要什么？”张若昀抬起头来问，虽是面无表情的样子，但眼角的红润显然让他看着十分的“好商量”。</p><p>“这里一共有五十张照片，一张一千块，或者我卖去给那些拉皮条的，你看怎么样？”</p><p>“我没那么多钱。”</p><p>“你金主有啊。”男生在他面前恶劣地耻笑着，同时几个拿着金属棒球棍的喽啰在四周朝他们靠近。</p><p>张若昀垂眼低笑了一声，再抬头时却是突然一个箭步上前直接一拳揍在男生的脸上。许是没料到张若昀还真有力气打架，众人一时发愣让他钻了个空子。但很快回神的他们就一涌而上，在人数和装备的绝对压制之下，即使命硬的男孩还是咬牙讨了几下拳脚上风，但终究逃不过被打倒在地的命运。</p><p>“操你妈的。”被打破了嘴角，牙齿都有些松动的男生怒骂着吐了口血水。他用力地踢打着张若昀的身体，仿佛讨债一般地将之前憋起的气都一下子撒了出来。挨打的时候总是很安静，宛如死尸一般的人也不知道还活没活着。不过从他流血不多的外伤来看应该没什么大碍，男生也不敢真的搞出人命，于是没多会就收了拳脚，点了根烟咬着蹲在了张若昀身旁。</p><p>“知道你活着，别装死了，老子主要是求财，有的是办法折磨你，所以劝你还是乖乖听话吧。”男生叼着烟凑在张若昀耳边唧唧歪歪道，中途抖落的烟灰全烫在人的身上，可张若昀还是一动不动地躺在那儿。</p><p>“操，你他妈真是打娘胎就欠收拾！”得不到回应的男生暴躁地直接把烟摁灭在人的身上。高温烫穿了布料又烧红了皮肉，一阵子难闻的焦味立即逸散在空中，可张若昀只是本能地颤抖了一下，绷紧了身体，除此之外再无其他反应。</p><p>“行，跟我犟是吧，我看你能犟到什么时候。那个谁，你过来，把他裤子脱了，肏他。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“啊什么啊！老子让你肏他！”</p><p>“不是、老大、男的我不行啊！”</p><p>“不行就他妈用球棍！”男生气得直接一脚把人踹倒在张若昀身上。一阵混乱间，喽啰嫌弃又慌忙地推开张若昀想从地上爬起来，却在这时发现男孩底下压了一张纸，顿时好奇地想捡起来。然而这时张若昀却像打鸡血了一样突然跟他争抢起来。一旁的男生见状立刻踹开两人夺过那纸张，刚准备打开看，就险些被爬起来的张若昀带倒在地。</p><p>“哟，这么激动呢？什么宝贝啊，我看看。”</p><p>“还给我！”</p><p>“这什么玩意——操，这不是你吗？可以啊，还挺浪漫，看来你真傍上刘昊然了啊。”男生一脸张狂地笑着，却又突然敛了笑意，双手捏着那皱巴巴的素描纸呲啦一声地直接撕成两半。</p><p>张若昀的表情一瞬就像被人敲破了脑袋一样，他怔愕地看着刘昊然的画在男生手中变成碎片，落地之后甚至在他鞋底下被蹭上无数的脏痕。这种仿佛心脏被人踩在脚下践踏的羞辱，血肉在砂石中破裂肢解的疼痛，男孩红了眼睛紧了牙关，突然发黑的一切让他抢了手边的球棒直接击向男生的头部。</p><p>金属与骨骼的碰撞是足以让人麻痹的震荡，血液迸溅的腥稠混杂着痛叫的凄怜，在一顿麻木而癫狂的虐打中，仿佛一支高潮的命运交响曲。</p><p>没有人预料到这一幕的发生，也没有人知道这一幕终将会走向何处。倒在地上的男生已经近乎浑身是血，那过于骇人的一幕让围观者纷纷弃械而逃。游戏的规则在这时总是特别的残酷，当一个足以导致终结的变故出现时，不论曾经有过多大的共同利益，人们总是大难临头各自飞。</p><p>“别打了！”</p><p>在这种情况下，能救自己的永远是自己。</p><p>“你真他妈想弄死我啊。”</p><p>地上的男生已经是鼻青脸肿地看不出原来的模样来，拿着球棍的男孩其实也近乎虚脱快使不上力了。</p><p>张若昀丢掉手中的球棒，夺过男生口袋里染血的照片，用打火机点燃之后直接丢在了男生的脚边任其燃烧。</p><p>他没有去问备份或者底片的事情，因为他知道刘昊然已经把事情都处理好了。这群人懂得留存一份来找他勒索，已经是他们那塞满垃圾的脑子最聪明的一次——</p><p>张若昀忽然定在原地。</p><p>“站住。”</p><p>扶着胳膊踉跄走到一半的男生停下脚步。</p><p>“没有备份了，你放心吧。”</p><p>张若昀没有回答，只是重新把球棒拿在了手里。</p><p>“操！你他妈——”听到声响的男生惊恐回头，看着步步靠近的张若昀就仿佛像见到了丧尸。</p><p>“是谁。”</p><p>男孩拿着球棒步步前行，最终停在了男生面前。男生不解又戒备地看着他，肿破的眼皮努力挤出了一个仿佛皱眉的表情。</p><p>“什么是谁。”</p><p>“你们背后的人。”男孩垂拉着眼问，丧气而癫狂的眼神就宛如一个悬崖边缘的病人。</p><p>男生这回听明白了他的话，可他努力装作自己没有明白。他无意识地后退，心虚地否认，即使受到男孩证据确凿的追问，也依然不愿松嘴。男孩愤怒而悲伤，尽管他不确定后一种情感从而来，可他汹涌的情绪的确又一次爆发在了失控的边缘。</p><p>“别他妈扯淡了！你们没那脑子！”</p><p>他打碎了男生的膝盖，可看着曾经欺辱他的人跪倒在自己面前，他却没有任何获胜的成就或快感。</p><p>“是谁。”他颤抖着嗓音质问，在看到男生又一次意欲摇头的时候直接一脚踏上他的手掌，鞋底碾压他破碎的指骨。</p><p>“是谁！！”</p><p>“你知道是谁！”</p><p>张若昀苍白地喘抽了一口气，疼得一脸狰狞的男生不断狂骂着脏话忍住持续痛喊的冲动。</p><p>“你他妈都哭成这样了，你早就知道答案了不是吗？”</p><p>张若昀忽然失去了言语的能力，他踉跄着后退了半步，手里的球棍勉强支撑着地面维持他欲坠的站姿。</p><p>“很难相信，对吧。我们当初被找上门的时候都跟你一样。”跪在地上的男生笑了出声，他抓着自己被踩的那只手的手腕，几乎是扒着墙一寸一寸蹭起来的。</p><p>“刘昊然他妈的就是个变态。”</p><p>“可我们能拿他怎么样？”</p><p>“我们互斗，那叫弱肉强食。我们跟他斗，那叫不自量力。”</p><p>“你明白了吗？”</p><p>男孩掉落了手中的球棍，颓弱地蹲倒在地上。他捂着脸抱头痛哭，却发现自己连为什么哭都搞不清楚了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>其实，最后他们谁也没找到谁。</p><p>只是一个人到家的时候，看到了另一个人蹲坐在入口的窄楼梯里。</p><p>刘昊然缓缓，慢慢地抬起头看，泡肿的眼睛显然剧烈哭过一场。张若昀木然地回望他，眼神仿佛空洞而疲累。他的衣服是脏的，身上有伤。泛青的长条状淤痕错落散布，渗红的片块状擦伤聚于关节。他被那群不良堵了，刘昊然知道。他把为首的那人快打残了，刘昊然也知道。害怕出事的喽啰给他打了电话，他接了听，没回应。挂断之后他发了条短信，告诉能解决这件事的人，在少管所给他们把位子都安排上。</p><p>然后他就蹲在门口一直等，一直等，一直等。盛夏的打风季过去之后，天空就再也没有下过暴雨。他日日夜夜蹲在公园的花坛旁，看蚂蚁成群结队，看飞蚊嗡嗡拥拥，看玩闹的小孩无知地摘花拔草，看恶劣的少年愉悦地烧毁生命。</p><p>可他始终看不到他挂念的毛毛虫。人人都说它结茧了，藏起来了，要准备经历蜕变，以获得新生了。他们都叫他学会放手，学会祝福，学会去展望更远的未来，学会去欣赏更美的事物。</p><p>可他不喜欢，不想要，他只在乎他的毛毛虫，他要它永远都是他的毛毛虫。</p><p>男孩的眼睛也泡肿了，脸上甚至还有泪水残留的痕迹。他哭过，也许不止一次，也许现在都还在哭，只是被他藏在了心里。而哭，就意味着心伤，是流不出的血化成了泪，是见不到的创口变成了恨，是曾经爱过的心变成了不知所措和无从抉择。</p><p>男孩爱过他。</p><p>不，男孩到现在也还爱着他。</p><p>“別……”</p><p>对，他爱他。</p><p>“你别过来……”</p><p>他爱他。</p><p>惊雷的出现让头顶瞬间变天，小孩的尖叫叫来了倾盆的大雨。瞬间模糊的视线蒙上一片灰暗，被摧残的枝叶在土壤中化作一堆烂泥。手掌沾满污垢的少年疯狂摘拔着花坛里的植被，被雨刺红的双眼癫婪地搜寻着他渴望的所有物。</p><p>他踢坏了木门，撞倒了桌子。无数不明物摔打在地面，或是破碎，或是裂出无法再修补的裂痕。</p><p>他在残枝败叶中找到了肮脏的虫茧，塞满淤泥的指甲用力撕扯抠开脆弱的茧蛹。</p><p>他听到男孩在他身下哭叫和骂喊，他看到男孩在他手中受伤和受虐。</p><p>他颤抖着剥出虫子，握在手心，捂在心尖失声大哭。</p><p>他抱紧了男孩，挺入深处，身体沉压在他背上，崩溃无助。</p><p>毛毛虫浑身粘液，蜷缩成团。男孩无措痛哭，指尖抠紧，瘫软如泥。</p><p>少年建造了漂亮的房子圈养毛毛虫。诚挚由心的告白是他最真实而不加以掩饰的癫狂爱恋。</p><p>“别离开我。”刘昊然哭得近乎双目失明，迷蒙看不清一切的双眼只能凭本能看进张若昀的眼里。</p><p>“若昀，求求你，不要离开我。”</p><p>张若昀无法承受地捂住自己的双眼，他痛苦地抽噎着，酸软的身体几乎要在刘昊然的大力顶撞下破散成肢块。</p><p>他其实知道的，少年做这些都只是为了得到他。他伤得他太重其实正是因为他爱得他太尽。他都知道的。可是这样得回来的爱，真的能称之为爱吗？</p><p>“对不起，若昀，对不起，我知道你很痛，但我就只有你了，我只剩下你了。”</p><p>少年将毛毛虫永远关在了房子里。他以最卑微的形式占据了他，以虔诚的姿态发誓一生守护着他。</p><p>只乞求，他心之所爱，能回以同礼。</p><p>粗暴的打风来得迅猛，去得也快。风后的一片狼藉触目惊心，但也许总会有好起来的那一天。</p><p>家政上门来收拾残局的时候，刘昊然正在阁楼里给张若昀上药。酒精浓厚的气味混合着红花油辛凛的刺激，极度不和谐的冲击如同印刻在男孩身心上的，与割裂在他们之间的伤痕。</p><p>刘昊然轻抚着张若昀有些消瘦的侧脸。男孩累了，抬眼注视着他，心里虽拥堵了千言和万语，此刻却再没有力气开口，也不知该如何开口。他那双哭狠了的眼睛到现在都还是湿红湿红的，被吻肿的嘴唇上，几个擦破的口子还在隐约地渗着鲜红的血滴。刘昊然低头拔掉了润唇膏的盖子，小心拧出膏体后，动作有些轻颤地替他抹上了润唇膏。血液在膏体上留下了一点鲜红，刘昊然无法不沉迷地看着，然后举起唇膏给自己的双唇也涂了一圈。翻起的干皮留下了划痕，薄荷的味道混着蜂蜜的微甜一点点散进嘴巴里。</p><p>他仿佛胆怯地抬起头来，眼睛偷瞄一样看向张若昀的双眼。男孩几乎还是之前那个表情，视线好像从来没从他身上挪开过。但仔细看真些，又觉得他眼里多了几分挣扎与不忍凝视的纠结。</p><p>刘昊然放下手中的东西，把药箱推到一边。他朝男孩微微伸手，在男孩本能闭眼别脸的纠结中将他拥入了怀里。</p><p>那一刻，他们好像回到了从前，回到了一切开始之时，也是遍体鳞伤的男孩被少年温柔地呵护在怀中，汹涌在心中的崩溃心情让他止不住地落泪发泄。但他们终究没有回到从前，内心痛苦的男孩咬紧了嘴唇闭紧了双眼，强忍着鼻酸的面容脆弱而让人心疼。他还是无法抑制地靠在少年胸前啜泣出声，他依然本能地需要被少年收紧双臂环抱在怀里，但这时，这一切熟悉所带给他的，却不再是能让他冷静的安心。</p><p>他们，该怎么办啊。</p><p>他们，还能够怎么办？</p><p>寂静的时间又一次失去了流逝的痕迹，世界仿佛就静止在了这一片刻。楼外的天空已经铺满了靛青的幕布，灭灯后的光影也都隐约染上了一点深海般邃蓝的色泽。身侧不断鼓动的风好像吹舞了所有的一切，不断荡漾的光影切割忽然变得不再分明，那被模糊的边界晃漾着波纹样的纹路，仔细看来隐约还挺像海面上翻涌的浪潮。</p><p>张若昀迷蒙着眼迷蒙地看着，大脑深处梦境的记忆里，海浪潇潇的声响仿佛还清晰可感。</p><p>“海。”</p><p>刘昊然微一眨眼，低头看向躺在怀中的人。</p><p>“你见过海吗？”</p><p>刘昊然眨了下眼睛，点着头回道：“见过。”</p><p>张若昀仿佛笑了，唇角轻勾了一个弧度，可眼角却是下垂的，湿润的双眼就像水面一般微闪着不知名的暗光。</p><p>“我没见过。”</p><p>刘昊然眨了眨眼睛，想努力再看清一些张若昀的表情。</p><p>“我想看海。”</p><p>刘昊然停住了视线，随后轻眨着眼收了回来，再缓缓移向墙上。他轻抚着张若昀的头发，侧头贴上他的额心。</p><p>“好，我带你去。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拥挤在车厢一侧不算宽敞的软卧上，并不是一件怎么舒服的事情。只是对于现在的两人来说，这种相拥就像吊在悬崖边上的最后一道绳索，不管它最终能不能将他们拉上去，在此刻，都是他们仅有的唯一依靠。</p><p>国庆假期的前两天，错开高峰的列车上人员并不算太多，被整个包下来的小隔间就显得更是安静。车轮压过轨道的哼哧声透过车窗传入耳中，规律而平稳的轻微晃动摇曳着垂挂在一侧的布帘。</p><p>躺得有点酸疼的张若昀轻微调整了一下姿势，搂着他的刘昊然顺势把人往上抱了抱，两人于是成了一个背靠着窗沿躺坐依偎的姿势。</p><p>第一次正大光明请假去旅游的张若昀，以前从来没想过，自己第一次坐火车，第一次出省游，第一次自由行，竟然会是在这种迷茫、悲伤和压抑的情绪状态下进行。</p><p>“我还以为，看海最多就是几个小时的旅游大巴，原来要坐火车。”张若昀看着车窗外小丘农田，一时竟有点无法想象，这辆列车真能将他带到大海。</p><p>“市里的不好看，我带你去一个好看的。”刘昊然柔声回答着，说的是真话也同时是假话。他想带男孩去的那个地方，或许其实比市里的好不了多少，但是在他的记忆里，至少曾经有过干净无暇的样子。</p><p>那曾是他的家。</p><p>“若昀，你有过其他名字吗？”</p><p>刘昊然没来由地问道。张若昀抬眸看向他的双眼，但终究还是想躲地收回了视线。他摇了摇头，用动作代替了言语回答。</p><p>刘昊然亲吻着他的额头，这仿佛是他的一种本能反应。只要看到张若昀垂眸低头的样子，他就抑制不住自己想要吻他的冲动。吻永远是落在额头上的，像来自家人的安抚，像来自爱人的呵护，或许，还带了一些他不知该如何承认的掌控欲，像上帝的亲吻。</p><p>少年突然感到有点难受，最后一个念头的出现让他觉得有点呼吸困难。他忍不住扁了嘴，错开一个角度把脸颊贴上张若昀的额头。他仿佛努力克制着自己想哭的冲动。不断颤抖着收紧的拥抱，尤其像一个戴罪者在神明面前乞求原谅。</p><p>“我以前有过一个名字。”他努力控制着自己的情绪，微微有些湿润的眼睛贴上男孩的额间轻轻一蹭。</p><p>“我叫刘源，是外公外婆给我起的名字。”</p><p>源，水流的起始之处，无色无味无形无影，却终究要汇入碧海，或是散至蓝天。</p><p>“都躲不过蓝色。”张若昀轻道。</p><p>“我父亲觉得这名字太小家，就在我上学时给改成了现在的名字，说，是辽阔天空的意思。”</p><p>“你是蓝色的。”</p><p>刘昊然吸进一口气，身体微颤着，蜷缩着，仿佛想躲进张若昀的怀里一般。</p><p>“若昀，那你呢？”</p><p>那我呢？</p><p>列车上空调风持续不断地吹送着，却没有声音，找不到来源。不习惯这种冷风的男孩开始觉得寒冷，披在身上的外套渐渐也失去保暖的功能，甚至因为吸收了凉意而变得十分冰冻。在低冷的刺激中，他开始思考，他开始解答，却很快就被少年抚弄他的温暖给打断，然后发现自己根本想不出答案。</p><p>列车到站的时候，是夜里休息的时分。尽管站台上亮着照明的灯，也无法掩饰四周围一片漆黑的事实。靠北的海港城市繁华但也依然没有夜生活，寂静一片的街景仿佛写满了无数故事的黑纸，重叠的字句铺满每一处可能的空白，杂乱的句式排布出独树一帜的城建格局。</p><p>他们没有往市中心走，只是在车站附近找了个小型商业区，在酒店里住了下来。酒店外观看着挺不错，推开门进屋便发现其实也就那样。和少年有点像，和他自己，其实也有点像。</p><p>简单的洗浴室里有一个简陋的浴缸，放水的一侧还有一个扁圆的莲蓬头。配置的洗浴用品是独立包装的小瓶小罐，排布在旁边的还有一些梳子刮刀之类的简易工具。</p><p>在张若昀摆弄这些小东西的时候，刘昊然正在后面试水温。刚在出租热了一路的他们，此刻身上都有些闷黏，尤其是一直披着外套没有脱的张若昀。男孩本就穿了长裤，再加上不太透气的防晒外套，即使他本身不是易出汗的体质，此刻也能隐约看到纯白短袖上湿了一些点滴的汗渍。</p><p>“有热水，洗个澡吗？”</p><p>张若昀看着镜子里身后的刘昊然，轻声嗯了一下。少年闻言小心再靠近了他一些，他们在镜中对视，在镜中相偎，在镜中尝试相通着他们现实中无法交流的情绪。</p><p>褪下的衣服就好像一层层被揭开的秘密，那些看得见或看不见的伤口都是秘密后最真实而脆弱的他们。少年的吻颤抖抚过他身上每一寸肌肤，男孩的手挣扎抓紧着他躯体最坚实却单薄的肩背。</p><p>水花的迸溅从浴室持续到床卧，身体的碰撞从凌晨延续至天明。情感的浪潮在期间持续冲刷着他们的思绪，那些被汹涌着去直面的礁石，那些被拖拽着去感受的漩涡，淹没口鼻的不仅仅是浪水还有泪水，让人窒息的除却恨意其实还有爱意。</p><p>天刚亮的时候，鱼肚白的淡光透过纱帘化作暖光洒在了男孩身上。被红花油揉过的地方隐隐亮着一层光泽，微微发烫的皮肤浅浅透出绯红的色彩。</p><p>一整晚没吃东西的胃轻轻响起了咕噜噜的声音。少年扶起男孩，给他递上衣服，两人简单收拾过后一同离开酒店，就餐，再继续踏上旅程。</p><p>灵巧的出租钻过高架桥底，飞过红绿灯口。从窗口吹进来的风越来越染上海浪微咸且腥苦的味道，闭眼后钻进耳朵里的浪潮也在一片白噪中变得越来越凸显。</p><p>“到了。”</p><p>男孩在期待中颤抖着眼皮，他激动而又有些紧张，被少年牵着手下车时，握紧的手心处甚至隐隐有些微凉。</p><p>他们从路边走到沙滩，柔软的沙子让他的脚步陷进了束缚，细小的沙粒从鞋口悄然钻进，硌磨着敏感怕痒的脚心，那微妙而陌生的感觉让人仿佛踏进了一个全新的世界。</p><p>假期前夕的海滩游客并不算很多，但少年还是特意带他去了一个几乎没人的位置。靠海的沙子变得紧实且平坦很多。近在耳侧的浪潮混着海风刷啦啦地响个不停。少年让他站好在某个地方，然后绕到他身后浅浅地环住他的腰，嘴唇轻贴在他的耳侧让他慢慢睁开眼睛。</p><p>视线由暗转亮的一刻，其实映入眼帘的并不是想象中的一整片湛蓝，脚下踩的沙子也并非是童话般的金黄色。但海确实是蓝的，辽阔的，一眼望不到尽头，只能勉强捕捉到与天空相接的那一条海平线。线也不是直的，是波折而运动着的。看似微小的浪涌自远处缓慢地翻来，在不断靠近的途中越滚越汹，直至宣泄一般扑洒在沙滩上。浪花与沙粒碰撞卷起层层白沫，海水与鞋尖亲吻湿成阵阵清凉。</p><p>男孩微张着唇吸入一口海风，双腿情不自禁地迈开步子要往海里走。少年在一瞬被迫松了手，他屏息看着男孩一寸寸远离他，那感觉就仿佛一只手掐紧了他的喉咙，捏紧了他的心脏。他不由感到恐惧，乃至恐慌。他呼吸急促，心跳加快。他伸出了手迈腿跟上，在男孩再一次想前进时拦腰抱紧了他。</p><p>张若昀的思绪仿佛一下被拽回。他看着身旁无边无际的蓝，感受着身下没过了小腿的冰凉。嘴唇忽然有些颤抖，视线渐渐模糊而又好像变得前所未有的清晰。</p><p>“我想游泳。”</p><p>刘昊然一紧，低头埋首在他肩上。</p><p>“你身上还有伤，下次好吗？”</p><p>张若昀眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“我想游泳。”</p><p>“现在水凉，你会感冒的。”</p><p>“我想游泳。”</p><p>“我们没带泳衣，下次，明天，明天好吗？”</p><p>“我想游泳。”</p><p>“若昀——”</p><p>“我想游泳。”</p><p>刘昊然哽咽，喉咙抽搐着几乎无法出声。张若昀回头看他，含着泪的双眼微红地注视着他。</p><p>“昊然，”这是他第一次，这样叫他的名字，“我想，游泳。”他喘息着一字一句道。</p><p>刘昊然滑下了一滴泪，五官逐渐拧成一团。他抓紧了自己胸口的衣服，那种心脏被撕扯割裂的感觉再度袭来。而这一次，他好像真的看到什么要破体而出了。</p><p>“昊然，昊然，你看我，看着我。”</p><p>“若昀——”</p><p>少年短暂失声，被撕裂的心脏几乎让他失去意识。</p><p>他看到了，一直藏在心里的痛，吐丝成茧，破茧成蝶。</p><p>张若昀红着眼睛捧住刘昊然哭花的脸。</p><p>“昊然，我想游泳。”</p><p>少年捂着眼哽咽，用力一抽气后抱紧了眼前的人。他喘息了许久，久到海潮都已经没过了他们的膝盖，久到被浸泡的双腿就快要失去继续支撑身体的能力，终于——</p><p>“好。”</p><p>少年低声回应，双手轻捧男孩的脸，额心与他相抵，</p><p>“我陪你。”</p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>